Opposites Attract
by ShadowsLoverForever
Summary: Mephiles wanted revenge. Amy was suffering from a broken heart. His original plan was to capture Amy and lure in Sonic to kill him, but what was not part of the plan was falling in love. And Sonic, he was just being Sonic. Will jealousy get the best of him or will he have to accept the fact that Amy may belong to another who is dark and evil. Mephiles/Amy Shadow/Scourge
1. Mephiles the Dark

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**_Hi_**_** guys, ACL here !**_

_** So this is my second story and I would like to let you know a few things before we begin,**_

_**Ok so im going to try and make this one of the BEST stories you have ever read in your life. I've developed some new and mature writing skills and this will also be my first rated M story so bare with me.**_

_**In the story everyone is way older than their suppose to be. Either being adults or young adults (Middle aged teens).**_

_**Im going to try and keep everyone in character as much as possible like you see in the games, comics, and T.V shows ! **_

_**Also I want to give a special thanks to my best friend Izzy who introduced me to this pair. I noticed it's not really a common pair which is understandable but after reading her story, listing to Drakes Take Care album (lol) and doing a little research BAM I got inspired to do this story. So thank you Izzy ! :)**_

_******And without further a- do**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Mephiles the Dark**

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT"

Three males were robbing Station Squares famous Historical Museum's jewelry store.

"COME ON. WERE GONNA GET CAUGHT IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOUR ASSESS UP !" Yelled a tall and skinny purple weasel who was dressed in all black, black leather gloves and a black ski mask.

He was looking out the window in search for the cops.

"Were trying Nack." The tiny green bird said as he grabbed as much jewelry as he could.

Next to him was a big muscular pale yellow bear who was doing the same as well.

Both bird and the bear were in similar outfits as the weasel.

"Calm down Nack, we do this for a living." The pale bear said as he collected the last of the items.

He closed his bag tightly swinging it around his shoulder.

"Ready." The bear said.

"Me too." The tiny green bird said smiling wide.

"Sounds like more than ten cop cars this time. Their getting better," The weasel smirked at the two other guys.

"Lets move." He and the two other guys followed him to the back of the store.

The bear stopped when a glimpse of purple caught his eye.

"Wait guys." He went over to the boxed glass case.

Inside of it contained a black crystal like scepter. A purple mystical and intoxicating purple/ pink glow was surrounding it.

The bear squinted his eyes reading the label of it carefully.

"The Scepter of Darkness..." He whispered to himself.

"Come on Bark, we don't have all day! " Exclaimed the purple weasel.

"Alright." He carefully lifted the glass container up with his gloved hands and skillfully took the scepter out of it.

"Are you finished?" The impatient weasel was taping his foot.

The bear nodded.

"Bean make boom boom now?" The tiny green bird was jumping up and down with two bombs in each hand.

"Yeah, Bean make boom boom now." Nack and Bark stood back as Bean lite up the bombs and threw them towards the wall.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE." The bombs exploded creating a large hole in the wall.

" Alright, let's get moving."

All the guys jumped out the hole and dashed into a near by dark alley way where their blue van was hidden.

Nack got into the drivers seat with Bark in the passenger seat and Bean in the back with the stolen items.

They slowly drove out the other side of the alley way and into the road with the other many driving civilians living in Station Square.

"Haha we did it again boys." Nack said as he picked up an open bottle of beer that was in his cup holder and drank it all up.

"Did you see me go boom boom?" Bean said excitedly.

"Yes Bean, we all saw you go boom boom." Nack smirked.

Bean noticed a bright purple light coming out of Barks bag but ignored it.

A couple of minutes later they had reached their secret hideout.

Nack hopped out the car and entered the hide out as the other two followed, locking the door behind them.

"So, show me whatcha' got." Nack slouched down on the big soft couch.

"ME FIRST." Bean opened his bag and dumped all the merchandise he collected onto the left side of Nack.

"Nice, nice." He blue eyes glowed looking at all the gold and silver artifacts that Bean collected.

"This is the most you've collected in a while Bean," Nack looked over to Bark who had his arms crossed looking out the window. "Your turn."

Bark silently opened his bag carefully. Giving all the things he collected to Nack.

"Very nice." Nack tried on a gold necklace that had a blue amulet in the middle of it.

"Is that all ?" He raised his eyebrow.

Bark shook his head.

"One more." He took out the scepter.

All eyes landed on it, non of the guys took their eyes off of it's mystical beauty.

"Pretty..." Bean said with his large blue eyes.

"What the hell is this thing." Nack said as he took off his gloves and his shoes.

Bark with his gloves still on shrugged.

"I believe it's called 'The Scepter Of Darkness' from what I read on the label."

"This thing must cost a fortune."

Nack reached forward and grabbed it.

But without gloved hands..

"AHH BLOODY FUCKING CHRIST." He stood up and threw it hard on the wall ahead of them.

"AHHHH IT BURNS." Nack was blowing his burnt hands.

"Umm...ice?" Bean suggested.

"NO PICKLES. GO GET ME SOME DAMN ICE." Nack barked at Bean who hurriedly went to the kitchen and got some ice for Nacks hands.

All the guys were so worried about Nack that they didn't notice a figure emerging from the scepter.

"Ahhh...that's better." Nack sighed in relief as the cool ice work his magic.

"Ahhh...I almost forgot what it felt like to be in this form." Said an unknown voice.

All three guys looked up to the mysterious voice.

There in the corner of their hideout stood a black/grey hedgehog cracking his back and arm muscles.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU !" Nack exclaimed pointing towards him.

"Isn't that that Shadow guy who was with the sexy bat girl and robot from when we were trying to get the sol emerald?" Bean asked as they all were looking at his back side.

"No, Shadow was dark black and had red quills. This guys different." Bark said narrowing his eyes at the stranger.

The hedgehog turned around, making the guys shiver in fear of his appearance.

"No. I am Me-"

"I don't care who the hell you are! All I know is that your time is up." Nack pulled out a nearby gun and shot multiple shots at the strange hedgehog.

"He's finis..." Nack dropped his gun in disbelief as the hedgehog stood their dusting himself off.

"Mere bullets can't kill me you fool." He glared at Nack who was frozen in fear.

"Now I think think it is you who's time is up." The hedgehog slowly rose his hand up, shooting a purple like sphere into Nack's heart.

"ACK." Nack fell silently to the floor.

"NACK !" Bean shrieked kneeling down by his side.

Bark kept his red eyes on the hedgehog.

"NACK, NACK SAY SOMETHING." Bean begged as tears spilled out of his eyes.

Bark knew Nack was good as dead, there was nothing he could do except keep his eyes on his enemy.

"Bean get up. Nack is dead and there's nothing we can do about it." Bark said with no emotion.

"But Nack..." Bean stood up, his face covered in Nacks blood that was all over the floor now.

Bean whipped his tears glaring at the enemy hedgehog.

"YOU DID THIS." Bean charged at the dark hedgehog with two bombs in his hand.

"NO BEAN." Bark tried to grab Bean but he was to fast.

"FOR NACK !" Bean flew in the air, throwing the two bombs at him.

The hedgehog yawned as he caught the bombs with ease, throwing them out the window.

"My turn." He grabbed Bean by then neck, choking him.

"LET ME GO!" He tried to squirm out of his grip but failed miserably.

Bark wanted to charge over there and beat the living crap out of him but he felt as if something was gluing him to the floor. All he could do was watch his friend struggle for his dear life.

The hedgehog waited until Bean stopped shaking then dropped him to the ground.

Bark stared in horror at Beans lifeless body on the floor.

"Are you going to attack or are you going to be smart." The hedgehog stared at Bark intensively.

_What the hell is this guy...he's obviously not human..._

Bark thought as he stood there not saying a single word.

"You are the one who released me from my prison, correct."

Bark nodded.

"I shall be internally grateful to you." Mephiles bowed to Bark .

He walked to the door, looking back at Bark.

"You have my thanks. And by the way, Im Mephiles." Then he exited.

Leaving Bark alone with the two lifeless bodies of his best friends on the floor.

* * *

**Basically this chapter was about mainly about Mephiles freedom and...well Mephiles ! But the next chapter will be about Amy so stay tuned.**

**I hope your enjoying this so far and don't forget to review. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review :3**


	2. Amy Rose

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**_Hi_**_** guys, ACL here !**_

_**First just wanna say thanks to the people who have reviewed this story so far ! It really helps me out and boost my confidence as a writer a lot so thank you guys !**_

_**Oh and also I forgot to mention that this takes place many years after Sonic 2006 :P**_

_**And without further a- do**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Amy Rose**

**__****Hello, this is Jamie Weaton here reporting live from the crime seen where two out of three of the biggest notorious robbers in the world Bean Dynamite Duck and Nack Weasel have been found dead. It seems Bean Dynamite Duck was choked to death and Nack Weasel was stabbed in the heart. As for Bark Polarbear there is no news of him yet but it seems he has gone missing. Also many stolen artifacts from around the world are being returned to their homes right now as we speak. Were still under investigation of the whole crime scene but will report more info. until further notice, back to you Berry.**

"What is this world coming to..."

The pink hedgehog clicked her T.V off and sighed.

_Hi, im Amy. I just turned 19 a couple of months ago living in a nice apartment complex by myself..._

She covered her face in her hands.

_I have a lot of friends..._

Her phone lite up. A message sign appeared.

It was from a very dear best friend of hers.

Rouge.

_Rouge the Bat...she is one of my best friends. A little mouthy, ignorant and pig headed at times but shes the nicest and most trustworthy person you will ever meet. Just don't get on her bad side I warn you..._

She reached for it and opened the message.

**Hey honey...MOVIE NIGHT! Be ready at 7 and Cream said try and smile please with a cherry on top of the yummy whip cream! - Rouge ;D**

_Cream the Rabbit my other bestfriend. Cream has always been there for me and we've been best friends for a long time now. Actually she the longest friend i've ever had and shes the sweetest thing on earth._

She gently threw her phone to the side, putting a hand over her forehead.

_Movie night...it used to be a night where me, Rouge and our friends would go out to get dinner and see a movie. But the older we got it became "movie" date night. Everyone brings their boyfriends along always having a good time but me...im always alone... And the fact that HE shows up with her always hurts so bad..._

"Why tonight." The rose colored hedgehog got out of bed and sighed.

Shes bent down and gracefully began to stretch doing very flexible movements almost like a cat.

_When I say him I mean Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog..._

As for her figure you could tell she keeps in shape and over the years shes developed a nice womanly figure. Her curvy body, round breast, small waist, thick hips, slender legs and toned body would get any mans head turning. Even if they were with their special one no man could probably resist taking a double back look at this stunning beauty.

She finished stretching, making her way to the bathroom.

_When I was younger I used to have the biggest crush on him...that crush soon turned into love and admiration for him._

She turned on the sink to extra cold water and began to splash water in her face so she could wake up.

_We've gone on many adventures together. Weather it was surprised dates in the park or defeating Eggman we always had a good time together. Which made me fall for him even more..._

She grabbed a nearby towel and dried her face.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror wide- eyed.

"My hair..." She took her hair out of the messy bun, letting it fall down gracefully onto her back. Then grabbed a nearby brush, brushing it ever so gently.

_He was my hero. Every movement, action, his voice...I fell head over heels for him. I always wanted to marry him and have kids having a wonderful future together. But of course there was always one person stopping that._

The female hedgehog looked at herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

_Sally Acorn..._

She exited the bathroom back into her room and opened her closet.

" If I don't go Rouge is gonna kill me so I might as well. I just hope it's not as bad as last time." Suddenly her smiled turned into a frown.

_I have to admit, Sally Acorn is one of the prettiest girls i've meet. With her perfect body, gorgeous chocolate brown hair, her sea blue eyes that you could get lost in... I was always jealous of her yet..I admire her._

She began to rummage through her stuff, trying to find the perfect outfit.

_Shes very smart, has a great personality and can get any guys head turning with her stunning figure. I sometimes used to doubt myself if I could ever be like her._

"Lets see...it's suppose to be in the eighties tonight so maybe a skirt...no a dress..." She stopped rummaging through her stuff and picked up a dress.

Her emerald eyes sparkled.

"This is perfect."

This dress was stunning. The top part was was a short black strapless top that connected with a white skirt that flowed beautifully. Long in the back and short in the front stopping at mid thigh.

She put it to her body looking into the long mirror in her room.

"And we have a winner." She slightly smiled.

_Throughout the years me and Sonic started to become distant. I still hung out with the same people but he was rarely around anymore. One day I asked a good guy friend of mine, Tails Fox where he's been. He responded "Hanging with Sally."... I felt my heart crush into tiny pieces. It hurt at the fact that he was spending most of his time with her._

_They were always so secretive...just about 6 months ago after my birthday was Sonic's birthday. That day...was the most awful day of my entire life._

_Flashback_

_"Hey, hey guys."_

_Everyone was sitting down at a long table as Sonic stood up with a glass of alcohol in his hand._

_Everyone's attention was on him._

_"Uh...so I guess you've guys been wondering why i've been so secretive lately, am I right ?" He grinned._

_"Hell yeah your right !" Knuckles shouted._

_ Rouge immediately slapped him in the back of his head._

_"Ow..." Knuckles nervously smiled at Rouge._

_Sonic scratched the back of his neck._

_Rouge turned from scolding Knuckles to Sonic._

_"You are right thought. Where have you been big blue?" Rouge questioned crossing her legs._

_'Well...i've kinda...been seeing someone." He looked at Sally who was looking at him and quickly looked back to everyone else._

_Amy's heart start to skip a beat._

_Seeing someone..._

_"You all kinda know her already so..." Sally stood up with her cheeks flushed._

_"Im with Sally." He held her hand looking at all of his friends._

_"We wanted to tell you guys but..we never knew the right time to tell anybody and Sonic and I thought tonight would be the perfect time to tell you guys with everybody gathered here together." Sally said._

_All the flesh rosey color was drained from Amy._

_Sonic quickly averted his eyes to her as she showed no type of emotion at all._

_He...he's with Sally.._

_Silver stood up._

_"To Sonic and Sa-AHHH !" Blaze stepped on his foot as he sat down._

_"What was that for." He whispered in her ears._

_She cocked her head over to Amy's direction._

_"Your WHAT !" Rouge exclaimed standing up from the table._

_Cream who was next to Amy gave her a worried look._

_"Im with Sally...do I have to say it again." Sonic said with a little attitude in his voice._

_Amy, with all the energy she had left tried her best to smile and stood up._

_"I-I would l-l...love to stay b-but I have to go home now. Good night everyone and c-congratulations S-s...Sonic and Sally..." Amy quickly left the room._

_Tails put a hand over his face and sighed._

_"I think you've said it more than enough Sonic." Shadow glared at Sonic and quickly left the room after Amy._

_Vector and Charmy picked up their drinks._

_"So...to Sonic and Sally." They said trying to break the tension._

_Espio put a hand on his forehead._

_Sally looked down knowing some people wouldn't be to happy with the knowledge of her and Sonic's relationship._

_Sonic looked from where Amy once stood with a guilty look on his face._

_Im sorry Amy..._

_End Of Flashback_

The hedgehog placed the dress down on her bed as well as herself.

"At least the good thing about this is that Shadow will be there. " She looked up at the ceiling.

_Shadow the Hedgehog...one hell of a guy. You'd think he's the scariest/ creepiest guy on earth but hes the sweetest thing. When I was younger I used to be so afraid of him. Always had my piko-piko hammer ready to smash him if he did anything funny. _

_But over the years I got to know him more and his back round story which is quite sad actually.__He lost a dear friend named Maria a long time ago and he suffers from amnesia. It's funny because he says I remind him of Maria and that's one of the reasons why we became so close. Shadow is my best friend in the world other than Rouge and Cream. I fell like I can tell him anything and not to mention hes quite the catch too. Very handsome, always catching the females eye._

She looked over at her clock.

The time read 2:18.

"Wow... I must have slept in again." Her stomach grumbled.

"I need some food." She exited her bedroom and into the kitchen.

She quickly made eggs and toast and began to eat.

_Shadow is the only reason other than Rouge and Cream that im still alive right now. Since I found out Sonic and Sally went together i've been under a deep depression. I've tried overdosing and killing myself and one time I almost jumped of the rooftop of the apartment complex when saw Sally and Sonic kiss. He was feeling all up on her and the site made me want to pull out a gun and shoot myself right then and there. Luckily Shadow had came to check on me and stopped me before I did any damage._

She finished her food, putting her plate in the sink.

"Guess I better start getting ready." She went upstairs.

_I'll never find love again. My heart belongs to Sonic and him only... If I can't have him then what's the point of living right?_

The pink hedgehog took of her clothes once she entered her room and entered the bathroom.

_By the way im Amy, Amy Rose._

* * *

**Yeah, life isn't to well for Amy right now :(**

**And sorry for making her so OCC but don't worry she won't be like this for long.**

**For the next chapter Amy's gonna put that fake smile on her face for everyone and also a fight is going to break out but im not saying any names... ;)**

**I hope your enjoying this so far and don't forget to review. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review :3**


	3. Why

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**_Hi_**_** guys, ACL here !**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far because now the story is ON ! The real chapters and excitement is going to begin now and by the way like I said im gonna try to keep everyone in character as much as possible.**_

_**And without further a- do**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Why**

The air was cool as the sky showed night time was making its appearance. Little tiny stars sprinkled over a huge black blanket with half of the moon peaking out of it brightening up the whole town of Station Square. The crickets started to chirp as many of the citizens in the city began getting ready for their weekend events with their friends tonight.

But there's one practical event going on tonight that may forever changes people and their lives.

"I hope she's ready." Said a deep voice.

The guy knocked on the door of the beloved Miss Amy Rose.

"Rose, you ready?" He questioned from outside.

"Yeah." A female voice responded from inside.

"Ok...show time." She whispered.

The pink hedgehog known as Amy was looking at herself in the mirror twirling and making sure she looked ok with her dress on.

She adjusted the top part of her dress making sure non of her cleavage would fall out and then went to straighten out the bottom of her dress.

"I hope nothing goes bad tonight." She put a touch up of gloss to her lips, fluffed her curly hair a bit then smiled in satisfaction and headed downstairs.

She grabbed her small black purse from the table next to the couch then looked up at the door.

She took her time to the door moving ever so slowly, then slowly touched the knob.

She twisted it opened reviling the man with the deep voice.

There stood outside was non other than the black hedgehog himself Shadow the Hedgehog. Tonight he was wearing a white button up shirt that was only buttoned three buttons showing off his fluffy chest fur and the sleeves were a bit rolled up showing off a bit of his strong muscular arms. Anyone could tell from this that Shadow stays in shape and has a well toned upper body making any girl drool. As for the bottom he wore black jeans and his famous air shoes. He had on a silver cross necklace and his quills were pointed up with the two in the center down to perfection. You could smell he had on a hint of cologne.

He cleans up nice.

"Wow.." The ebony hedgehog looked Amy up and down in amazement.

Amy felt herself blushing at this very moment.

"You like?" She shyly questioned.

He nodded his head in approval.

"You look great. Are you ready?"

She nodded locking her door and heading into his car.

He shortly followed after her and started the car up, taking off to their destination.

For a short couple of minutes the car ride was silent.

He was driving while Amy was looking out the window admiring the night time atmosphere.

Shadow decided to make conversation with the pink hedgehog.

"It's been a while since I've seen you."

Amy immediately took her attention away from the window to Shadow.

"Yeah...it has. How are you Shadow?"

"Im fine. Yourself?"

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes.

That's Shadow for you. Short answers and getting straight to the point.

"You know same old, same old. Going through depression but getting better little by little." She responded.

" Good. I can't wait till the day you get over that idiotic blue hedgehog. He's done nothing but hurt you."

"Shadow..."

"You know im right Amy." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She sighed.

Amy knew Shadow as right. Sonic has done nothing but hurt her physical and emotionally and he IS the reason why she is in such a deep depression having a lot of suicidal thoughts right now. Sonic didn't mean to do it on purpose and feels very guilty about it so he tries not to rub it in her face but it still hurts. Shadow cares deeply for Amy and only wants her to be happy.

"You know I only want you to be happy." He said calmly.

"Yeah I know." She put her hand onto of his. "Don't worry Shadow, i'll get over it." She smiled.

He smiled as well.

"We're here." He said.

They pulled up to the huge movie theater know as "SHOW US" in big purple letters.

They found a parking spot near the entrance and luckily everyone was already there waiting for them outside.

Everyone meaning Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Espio, Vector, Charmy and last but not least Sally Acorn and Sonic.

Amy gulped seeing Sonic smiling and holding Sallys hand as everyone else was talking casually waiting for the last two hedgehogs.

"Amy, are you sure you wanna do this? We can go somewhere else." Shadow gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah im sure. "Amy kissed his hand then slowly got out of the car and shut the door.

Shadow quickly got out of the other side and laced his fingers with hers.

"Lets go." He said as they walked up to everyone.

"THERE SHE IS." A loud sassy voice called.

The female attached herself onto Amy quickly.

"Hi Rouge...can't breath."

The female was non other than Rouge the bat wearing a tight black dress in 5 in. heels and some silver jewelry.

"Save some hugs for the rest of us Rouge." Blaze said crossing her arms.

"Im just so glad you decided to come. You had me scared you weren't for a second." Rouge said as she let go of Amy.

Amy smiled as she hugged Blaze.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to come either." Amy said.

"But your here and that's all that counts." A sweet voice said.

"Aww Cream." Amy hugged Cream next.

"My turn." Said the long orange dreaded echidna.

"Tikal." Amy smiled and hugged her as well.

"Don't forget me." The girls turned around and saw Sally who was ready to give Amy a hug as well.

"Hey Sally." Amy hugged Sally tightly then let go.

As the girls said their greetings the guys did as well.

"Shadow my main Hedgie." Knuckles said hugging Shadow.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

"Other than you Sonic." The red echidna smirked.

"Hey how's Amy holding up?" A sympathetic Tails asked.

"Yeah, how is she?" Vector adding in with his scratchy voice.

"She's doing fine." Shadow said with his focus mainly in his rival, Sonic.

"Good." Sonic smiled.

"Hey are we gonna just stand here and talk or are we gonna see a movie. "Rouge said with a hand on her hip.

"What movie are we seeing anyway ?" Shadow questioned.

"Iron Man 3 of course." Sally said as the guys chuckled.

"Right." Shadow smiled.

"The tickets have already been bought so lets go get our seats." Tails said as everyone headed in the movie theater.

"We'll meet you guys in there. We gotta get snacks." Vector said.

"We do?" Espio questioned with his smooth voice.

"YEAH !" Chamry said as he grabbed Vector and Espio's hands running off to the concession stand.

"Oh man they don't know where to go." Rouge face palmed.

"Don't worry I'll get them." Tikal smiled.

"Ok, remember it's the first movie theater to your right." Rouge said as Tikal nodded and went off the get the three guys.

The rest entered the movie theater.

Each row sat down fourteen people in thick black comfy seats that leaned back.

"Oh, let's get the tippy top row." Rouge said grabbing Knuckles hand and rushing up there.

"Okay. The tippy top it is." Blaze said grabbing Silver's hand and walking up there.

"U-uh Blaze... Your holding my hand." Silver's face was flushed.

"I know." She looked back smirking at him.

"Just enjoy it man." Shadow whispered in his ear making him blush even more.

Knuckles sat at the very end, followed by Rouge, Tails, then Cream, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Sally and four seats left foe Tikal and the Chaotix.

Amy gulped nervously as she felt Sonic's hand touch hers.

Sonic looked over at her.

"Oh sorry." He shyly said as he quickly took his hand off hers.

"Hey Sonic im gonna go get us some popcorn, want anything else?" Sally questioned.

"Uh...maybe a chili do-" He was cut off.

"No. Remember what happened last time?" Sally said putting her hands on her hips.

Knuckles and the guys started to chuckle.

"Yeah Sonic, you let that chili dog slide off and fall right onto that guys girlfriends dress." Tails said laughing.

"Aww shut up." Sonic said playfully.

"Next time." Sally kissed his cheek and headed out the theater as Tikal, Vector, Charmy and Espio came in and took their seats.

Shadow stood up.

"Hey Amy im gonna go get a coke. Want something?" Shadow questioned.

"Just a slushie." Shadow nodded and exited.

Amy tensed up as she realized she was sitting next to Sonic alone.

"Hey." He said smoothly.

She keep hers eyes on the screen as she did not want to look him directly in the eye. Why was he even talking to her anyway knowing she didn't like him right now. Amy didn't have the answer but thought she should at least say hi back.

"Hi Sonic." She squeaked.

"Uh...you look great tonight." He put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Thanks." She looked down to see any sign of Shadow but remembered he was getting their drinks.

"How are you...Ames?" He called her by her old nick name.

She finally looked up at him realizing he called her by her nick name. It has been a while since he called her that. Usually when he called her that it made her feel special realizing the blue speedster gave her a cute nick name all on his own.

"I...im good." She couldn't stop looking into his hypnotizing green eyes.

"That's good to hear. You had me worried you weren't for a while." He closed his eyes smiling.

_Worried..._

Finally Shadow had came back with Sally right behind him.

"Finally the movies about to start." Rouge said impatiently.

The light dimmed as movies trailers started.

_This is gonna be a LONG night..._

* * *

**Else where...**

"Ahh... it feels so good to be released." A deep menacing voice echoed through the dark alley's of Station Square.

The green and grey hedgehog known as Mephiles roamed through the darkness of Station Square in search for one thing only.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I wonder if the blue hedgehog is still here after all these years of being locked up in that damn sceptor?" He whispered to himself looking down at the ground as he was oblivious he was entering a deadly territory.

"Well well well. Look what we have here boys."

Mephiles immediately looked up at the voice.

There stood a yellow fox that looked similar to Tails, a thin tan coyote, a buff purple walrus and a green hedgehog that looked similar to Sonic.

"Looks like we got a tress passer." The green hedgehog said taking off his red shades as the other guys chuckled.

"You look like your new to Station Square so i'll let you off with a warning." The green hedgehog speed up to Mephiles and started to circle around him.

He was toying with him unknown of the power and strength Mephiles truly was capable of.

"Im Scourge the Hedgehog and this part of town is my area so you either have business here or stay out before you get hurt."

Mephiles nearly chuckled amused by this hedgehog Scourge's little act.

"Whats so funny?" Scourge stopped as he was confused the person before him hadn't run off nor was trembling in fear.

"You mere mortals. You make act so tough on the outside but your nothing but pathetic poor children on the inside." Scourge growled and threw a strong punch but Mephies easily caught it.

"Simple human." He twisted Scourge's wrist as he howled out in pain.

"BOSS." The other three guys yelled.

"First of all know your opponent before you decide to attack them," He twisted Scourges hand hard making a snap sound as Scourge hissed in pain. "Second I will spare you lives only if you answer a few simple questions."

He released Scourge thus threw him back to the other three guys who caught him.

"Are you familiar with Sonic the Hedgehog?" Mephiles questioned.

"Ugh that knock off of me? Yeah." Scourge spat out.

Mephiles mirked as he looked through Scourge. Seeing he had a strong hatred towards Sonic other than him.

"Ah, I see you have a hatred towards him as well." Mephiles watched Scourge closely.

"Well yeah. He's obnoxious and thinks he better than everybody else." He picked up his red glasses and put them back on rubbing his hand.

"I see...you see I dislike Sonic as well. He, Shadow and that annoying hedgehog Silver trapped me back into that scepter many years ago and now that I am free again I would like to kill him. Would you happen to know where he is?"

The guys looked at Mephiles in shock.

Now Scourge disliked Sonic but not to the point of actually killing him. Maybe a few deeps cuts and some bruises here and there but not killing.

Scourge smirked.

"So you want to kill the blue twerp aye? Well if you wanna find Sonic he's at the famous movie theater " Show Us" with his friends right now. It's in down town of S.S." He finished/

Mephiles nodded.

"Thanks you, your time will not be unnoticed." Mephiles then disappeared into the darkness.

"Wow...weird." The gold fox said.

"Yeah, really weird. " Scourge said still taking in all that happened.

* * *

**Back with the others...**

The movie was almost to an end now as everyone was enjoying the movie and having fun with their friends and dates all except for one.

Amy.

From the corner of her eye she had been watching Sonic and Sally at times as they would snuggle up together or give each other little kisses.

_Stop it stop it STOP IT..._

Amy tried her best not to cry or look over at them but it was hard not to see as they were sitting right next to her.

_I can't take this anymore, it's to much..._

"Escuse me." Amy said sweetly as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rouge whispered from all the way at the end.

Amy shook her head as she quickly exited the movie theatre and to outside.

"Why..." She whimpered as she felt tears beginning to form.

"Why does this always have to happen. Why can't I just be happy." She quietly cried holding her shoulders.

"Amy." She heard a male voice call out to her thinking it was Shadow.

But when she turned around it was the complete opposite.

"Sonic?" Sonic quickly walked up to her giving her a serious/ concerned look.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"W-what are you talking about." She said whipping her tears away.

"You just quickly left and didn't say anything." Sonic put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well now you know where I am so just go back in there and finish the movie...and your cuddling with Sally." Amy quickly turned away as Sonic felt a wave of guilt go through his body.

He hugged her tightly from behind stroking her her.

"Amy." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes loving the feeling of him holding her and stroking her hair. The feeling she wanted all along and wanted this feeling for her and only her all and everyday.

"Let it go." He said.

Amy snapped opened her eyes and pushed Sonic off her. Amy shook her head as tears started to form again.

"Let it go?" She chocked as Sonic nodded.

"Amy this has been going on for too long. You don't smile, talk or rarely hang out with anyone anymore except Mr. Emo." Amy growled.

"His name is SHADOW and he actually cares for me." Amy crossed her arms.

"Ames it's not like that." Sonic took a step forward but Amy took a step back.

"Amy please, your acting like a child. Me and Sally are together and your just gonna have to get over it." He said coldly.

Every word Sonic was saying was crushing Amy's heart into a million pieces making her depression worser than it already is.

"Sonic you just don't understand. What if Sally, the love of your life just suddenly went out with some else and showed up everywhere with them. How would you feel?"

Everyone started to come out the theater.

Sonic sighed in frustration.

"Yes I would feel a little sad but I would get over it and find someone else."

"Ok but Sonic it's hard for me ok."

"I kno-" She cut him off.

"I mean I love you and it's so hard for me to see you with someone e-" He cut her off.

"But I don't love you like that Amy."

Amy stopped talking as she felt like she had just been stabbed in the chest.

"Sorry Ames."

Amy looked up at Sonic who had the most serious look she had ever seen on his face.

"Why don't I just kill myself and make everyone's life easier."

"Amy that's not-"

"No Sonic Im done." Amy quickly took off down the street not looking back.

"AMY."

"Nice going faker." Sonic turned around seeing Shadow glaring at him.

"What Shadow, you want me to lie to her?" Sonic threw his hands up in the air.

" Let me make this as simple as possible. Stop being such a jack ass." Shadow growled.

"What's going on and where's Amy?" Cream questioned as her and everyone else had worried looks on their faces.

"Why don't you ask Sonic." Shadow said as Sonic glared at him.

"What did you do." Rouge growled as Knuckles held her from attacking Sonic.

"Nothing!" He shouted.

Sally came up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Im sure Amy was just upset about seeing me with Sonic." She looked at Shadow." Shadow you should go after her." Shadow nodded.

"Right." Shadow quickly skated off towards her direction.

Everyone was oblivious that a pair of snake green eyes was watching the whole scene from the Shadow's.

_Amy Rose..._

* * *

**Wow that was a lot and got it all done in less than 5 hours :P**

**So ****finally everyone is in the story now and Mephiles finally gets a glimpse of Amy.**

**The next chapter is gonna be big so stay tuned and Special Moments should be out either tomorrow or the day after so stay tuned.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review :3**


	4. Again

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**_Hi_**_** guys, ACL here !**_

_**Thank you reviewer's ! You are really boosting my confidence as a writer with your reviews and I hope your enjoying this so far. :) Also I wanna thank my bestie licklic29 for giving me Amy's outfit idea. Love you girl ! 3**_

_**And without further a- do**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Again**

"AMY...AMY OPEN UP."

Called an anxious female voice that belonged to the famous bat Rouge.

It's been two days since the movie incident and no one has heard anything from Amy which caused worry. The first night everyone left her alone thinking she just need time but now it's going on day two and theres much worry.

"AMY...dammit why won't she answer." Rouge growled as her fist collied with the door.

_Wait !_

Rouge looked through her purse and found a gold key that had a picture of her and Amy attached to it.

"I forgot she gave me a key when she moved here."

Rouge opened the door to Amy's house and quickly shut it.

"Amy. "She called out.

She looked all through out the house looking for her best friend but could not find her.

"Please don't tell me she ran away." Rouge sighed in frustration.

"Uhh..." The slightest sound of a groan was heard.

"Amy?" Rouge's bat ears perked up as she followed the sound that lead to Amy's room.

"AMY !?" Rouge exclaimed.

There she was laying on the floor lifelessly with a bottle of pills in her hand. Many tiny white pills were scattered all over the floor.

Rouge kneeled down and shook her trying to wake her up.

" Amy come on, get up." The pink hedgehog started to flutter her eyes open and groaned.

"Wha..." Rouge sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?" Rouge question.

"Yeah-ah !" Amy put a hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong !?" Rouge hesitantly asked.

Amy shook her head.

"Nothing, I just have a huge headache." Amy stood up feeling slightly dizzy then sat down on her bed.

"What's this." Rouge whispered.

She picked up the bottle off the floor looking at the label.

"Pain killers..." She looked down at the tiny white pills on the floor.

Realization hit her hard.

She looked from the floor up to Amy who was looking away, tears dripping down her face.

"Im sorry." Amy covered her face with her hands and began to cry very hard.

Rouge sighed.

"Amy, come here." Rouge sat up on the bed with Amy letting her cry on her shoulder.

" *Sob* I-I couldn't take the pain. I-I just w-wanted to t-t-take the p-pain away."

Rouge shushed her.

"I know, I know." Rouge began to stroke her her as Amy's crying began to dial down.

"There there. I know it hurts." Rouge hugged Amy very tightly.

Rouge whipped her face getting rid of all the tears and mascara marks.

While Amy was collecting herself Rouge thought of an idea.

"Hey." She said.

Amy looked over to her.

"I don't like you all copped up in this house. Let's go get you something to eat cause I know you haven't eaten in a while." Rouge said.

Just as Amy was about to answer her stomach did for her.

"Thats what I thought. Come on." Rouge pulled Amy from the bed.

"Here." She laid out an outfit for her to change in.

Amy quickly changed to blight blue jeggings,tan Sperrys, a black tank and a tan jacket.

Rouge quickly top knotted her hair.

"There, now let's go." Rouge grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to her car.

* * *

**Somewhere in the alley ways of Station Square...**

The green hedgehog himself Scourge was in his bed sleeping peacefully unaware that someone was entering his room.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and shooed it off.

"Go away..." He mumbled.

He got tapped again but harder.

"Fuck off." He said clearly.

Next thing he knew claws were digging into his shoulder. He screamed out in pain looking up at the person who was doing this.

" FUCK OF-...M-Mephiles." He stuttered.

There he was with a clawed hand in Scourges arm and the other normal on the side of his hip.

"Hello Scourge." He took his claws out of Scourges shoulder.

Next thing Scourge knew Mephiles was forming a mouth of his muzzle.

The skin tearing apart and growing into a mouth full of sharp teeth sent shivers down Scourges spine.

Mephiles looked at his clawed hand and began to lick the blood from Scourges arm off it.

When he finished he looked at Scourge who was staring at him in horror.

"Your blood is satisfying yet has a sour taste to it." He said with no emotion.

_Man what I wouldn't do to have Miles here... _Scourge thought.

"Uh...thanks." Mephiles handed him some gauze to wrap around his arm which he did so quickly.

Scourge finished wrapping his arm and yawned looking up at Mephiles.

"So... Mephy." He smirked toying with him.

Mephiles was not amused.

"What's up. You don't just intrude someones home and wake them up for no reason." Scourge said tilting his head.

"I came to ask a few questions about someone."

"Oh." He stood up and stretched cracking his muscles.

"Wait here." Scourge said cooly.

He left coming back in minutes later in clothes and teeth brushed.

"Now we can talk." He sat on his bed.

"So who do you wanna know about?" Scourge questioned.

"Amy." Mephiles said as Scourge smirked.

"Amy Rose. Thick pink hedgehog about yea tall with emerald eyes." Mephiles nodded.

"What about her do you want to know?" He sat back.

"I want to know...what's her relationship with Sonic." Mephiles crossed his arms.

"Hmmm." Scourge put a hand on his chin.

"Well from what I know, Amy used to be madly in love with my stupid good self. Sonic always rescued her from Eggman and she claimed that they were gonna be together and get married. But now Sonic goes with the sexy squirrel herself Sally Acorn. It broke poor Amy's heart and took her in a deep depression. That's about all I know." Scourge finished crossing his arms.

"Hmm." Mephiles responded looking out the window.

"Anything else."

"No, that will do." He looked over to Scourge.

"Thank you for your services Scourge."

"No prob but if you want something could you ease up on the violence." Scourge said referring to his hand and arm.

Mephiles chuckled darkly.

"You still do not know me well Scourge but you will, in do time." Mephiles then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Both females got out of the car entering the known famous Chaotix bar.

It was a nice slightly dark bar that played wonderful piano music and is welcomed by many people who want to relax and take stress off.

They entered taking a set on two stools at the wooden bar.

"ALRIGHT TWO VODKA'S COMING UP." A black and yellow flash whizzed right passed them sending them in confusion.

They both looked at each other. "Charmy."

Amy sighed heavily.

"Come on Amy...you need to hold your head up high and not let this get to you." Rouge put a hand on her back as she shook her head.

"No...the pain will never go away..." She slightly mumbled but Rouge could easily hear it with her sensitive bat ears.

Rouge frowned.

"Ow."

Both girls looked forward.

"That never fails." Espio came from under the bar rubbing his head.

He looked straight staring at the two girls in surprise.

"Amy, Rouge." Rouge waved and Amy nodded.

"Well what can I do for you today?" He questioned whipping a glass cup.

"Just the usual." Espio nodded getting a glass of water for Amy and red wine for Rouge.

He gave Amy a piece of strawberry cake and winked at her.

"On the house kid." He walked away.

Amy picked up the fork and began to play with her food.

Rouge took a sip of her wine looking at Amy.

"Eat it. He said it was on the house." Rouge said eyeing the cake hungrily.

Amy giggled.

"Im not really in the mood to eat Rouge. You have it." Amy pushed the plate over to her.

"But Am-"

"AMY." A yellow and black flash came and attached to Amy.

"Your alive." It was non other than Charmy.

"Hey Charms." Amy responded.

Charms was a nick name she gave him long time ago.

"Well, well. Look who rises from the dead." vector said coming out of the back room.

"Hey princess." Vector said giving her a hug.

"He Vector." Espio the came out of no where smiling right beside Charmy.

Charmy screamed as everyone laughed.

Amy frowned seeing how happy everyone was.

_I don't wanna ruin everyone mood._

Amy stood up.

"Hey guys I appreciate all your doing but I would like to take a walk now."

The guys and Rouge looked at her in concern.

"Aww come on Amy." Charmy said.

"Sorry Charms but..I just...I need air."

"Are you sure hun?" Rouge grabbed her shoulder.

Amy smiled and gently took her hand off.

"Im sure."

Amy exited the bar.

Rouge and the guys gave each other worried looks.

* * *

_This is probably the sixth time i've over dosed._

Amy held her shoulders and began walking into the entrance of Station Square Central Park.

A big beautiful park many were located at right now.

_I always do this. I let Sonic get to me and then I crack..._

She stopped by a near by bench and sat there sighing.

_I know everyone wants me to move on. Rouge, Cream, Sonic himself...especially Shadow. But it's so hard...I wis-_

Amy lost her train of thought when a frisbee hit her leg.

She picked it up.

"Uh..e-excuse me."

A little purple hedgehog by with green eyes came up to Amy.

"Hi miss...m-may we have our frisbee back?"

Amy looked up to see his friends hiding behind the tree waiting for her answer.

She smiled and handed him the frisbee.

"Thanks miss !" He exclaimed smiling.

He walked away signaling his friends to join him but stopped and turned to Amy.

"Your very pretty by the way." He blushed then ran off with his friends.

Amy smiled.

_I wish I felt that way..._

Amy groaned putting her hands in her face.

"Amy ?" Amy looked back up to see a familiar face.

"Cream." The orange and cream rabbit took her seat next to Amy.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

" Well for one you know I work here in the park selling ice cream to the little cuties." Cream said referring to the small children.

"And two Rouge thought I should check on you. Is everything alright?" Cream asked.

Her eyes watched Amy closely awaiting for an answer.

"No..." Amy looked away from Cream. "I overdosed again."

_Oh no...she already looks sad and if I show any anger or sadness she feel even more...worse._

Cream thought.

She nodded and half smiled.

"Well im glad your ok." Amy looked at her bestfriend and smiled back.

"You know the reason im still here is because of you, Rouge and Shadow right ?" Cream nodded.

"Yeah...You just gotta stay strong for me Amy. Don't let Sonic get to you." Cream said as strong as she could.

"I know..." Amy trailed off.

Something caught her eye from across the park.

"Sonic..." She whispered.

"What is it Amy?" Cream said looking as well.

"N-nothing." Amy stood up.

"Let's go take a walk, Sitting here won't do me any good." Amy grabbed Creams hand who was looking at her in confusion.

"O-ok." She shyly said getting up.

Amy walked a little faster trying to see if that was truly _her_ blue hero she adored.

"Amy why are you walking so fast?" Cream asked.

Amy was losing the figure then stopped to look at Cream.

_She's slowing me down..._

"Hey Cream I gotta use the bathroom, Wait here." Amy took off across the park leaving a confused Cream behind.

"Amy the bathrooms over here." She called out but Amy keep running.

She finally caught up to see who the blue figure was.

When he turned around Amy quickly hid behind a tree.

He just shrugged his shoulders and keep walking.

_It really is Sonic..._

Amy keep following him for sometime until he stopped in a secluded area.

This area was mainly for couples.

She knew about this area well seeing as she used to drag Sonic here and they would have picnics.

He went into the grass and sat down on a bench beside someone near the lake.

Amy hide behind a near by tree.

_What am I doing..._

"Hi honey. What took you so long?" The feminine voice asked that belonged to non other than Sally Acorn.

"Nothing but I just got the strangest feeling someone was following me." Sonic said.

"I wouldn't be surprised Hero of all time." Sally kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic chuckled then sighed heavily.

Sally looked at him worriedly.

"What is it Sonic?" Sally asked.

He didn't respond but put his head down.

From this action Sally already knew the answer.

"Amy." She said as he nodded.

"Sonic don't stress yourself out about her. Amy is a strong independent woman who can take care of herse-"

"No she can't." Sonic cut Sally off.

"You can't trust her for a good two minutes without her doing something stupid. All because of me." Sonic sighed in frustration.

"I haven't heard from her in two days now. What of she's in danger, or what if she's unconscious. Or what if shes DEAD. What if-" Sally put a hand on his mouth.

"Sonic calm down. Rouge or Shadow is probably with her right now so don't sweat ok." She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic smiled back.

"You know this is one of the million reasons why I love you." He said as Sally raised an eyebrow.

"And whats one of these million reasons your talking about ?" She asked playfully.

"You always know what to say and how to keep me calm." Sally blushed as he leaned forward to give her a kiss.

She kissed back putting her delicate hands on his face.

Both were oblivious at the fact a familiar pink blur rushed passed them.

* * *

"I can't do this." Amy slammed the door locking it shut and entered her bedroom.

She screamed in her pillow and punch the wall with all the strength she had making a dent.

Many tiny pieces crumbled off the white wall.

A little blood dripped off of her knuckles to the floor.

She looked over to her pill bottle on the table and sighed.

_Im sorry Rouge...Cream..Shadow...everyone_

She quickly went in the kitchen getting a glass of water and came back pouring the whole bottle of pills in her mouth.

She quickly drank the water and gulped all the pills down.

Amy could feel the pills taking over her body as it began to shut down.

She froze feeling like she couldn't move. She tried to move her legs but failed.

"I...im..sorry..." She black out on the soft carpeted floor.

There laid her lifeless body out cold on the floor.

* * *

**Oh no Amy overdosed again ! (And yes she's alive just knocked the FUCK out)**

**This next chapter will be out soon consisting of some violence and Mephiles meeting Amy for the first time.( But not as himself...)**

**Hope your enjoying this so far and don't forget to review. :D**


	5. Meeting

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**_Hi_**_** guys, ACL here !**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far because now the story is ON ! The real chapters and excitement is going to begin now and by the way like I said im gonna try to keep everyone in character as much as possible.**_

_**And without further a- do**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting**

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"Ughh..." A slight groan was heard in the silent room.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Pale pink eyelids started to slowly flutter open.

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Another groan was heard.

_Where am I..._

Finally those pale lids opened reviling beautiful emerald eyes.

From the sound of birds chirping and bright sunshine rays blinding the pale hedgehog a little she could tell it was daylight.

"Where am I." The pale pink hedgehog whispered .

She tried to get up but found it rather difficult.

"What..."She looked to her right to find a needle in her wrist that was connected to a tube which was connected to a heart monitor.

"You in the hospital." A voice said.

Her ears picked up from where the sound of the voice came from. She looked to her left to see non other than the ebony hedgehog himself leaning against the wall, Shadow.

"Shadow..." She said soundlessly.

She whipped her eyes out and finally looked around realizing she was in the hospital.

"Shadow,why am I in the hospital?" She asked speaking clearly this time.

Shadow leaned from the wall and pulled a nearby chair from the wall beside the medical bed.

He stared at Amy hard. "I'll let you think about it."

Amy closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead trying to remember.

Then it came to her. All the events that happened from the previous day. From Rouge finding her in her room and taking her to the Chaotix bar, then seeing Cream at the park and following Sonic. Finally her returning home and...

_Oh no..._

It all hit her hard giving her a headache.

"Ow...I remember." She said but refused to look over at Shadow.

Shadow gave Amy a chance to regain herself before saying anything.

From her pale skin, dark bags, tangled messy hair to her hushed voice...no one would be able to tell that this was the very same Amy Rose from a half a year ago; bright, happy, and rosy pink.

After five minutes Shadow decided it was time to speak up.

"Amy this is the sixth time you've over dosed this year." Shadow said in a serious tone.

Amy's ears flatten while she still refused to look towards Shadow.

"I know..." She whispered slowly sitting up from the medical bed.

"Do you even know what your doing to yourself," He started to raise his voice a little startling Amy.

"Your killing your body, shutting it down. You've been out cold for two days and luckily Cream stopped by to check on you and found you before it was too late because any second longer your body would have shut down for good..." He paused." Why do you continue this curaid of trying to kill yourself over someone who doesn't love you and only hurts you " Shadow narrowed his eye and growled in the process while Amy on the other hand had tears forming in her eyes.

Amy growled trying to come up with a good explanation or reason to why she puts up with Sonic like this.

"I-I don't know!" Well she failed that miserably. "You and no one else would understand. You just think im crazy but the pain hurts A LOT !" Amy yelled as her heart rate started to increase rapidly.

Shadow looked at the heart monitor and sighed heavily.

_I shouldn't have pushed her so hard..._

He gave Amy a sympathetic look then pulled her in for an embrace.

"Im sorry rose. I just got a little upset and believe me, I know how much your hurting right now." He said softly.

Her heart rate was back to normal making Shadow sigh in relief.

Amy soon returned the hug.

"It's ok Shadow."

"Am I interrupting something?" Both hedgehogs looked up at the voice.

It was the doctor.

The doctor was a male grey hedgehog with all quills down like sonic. He had stunning gold eyes that you could get lost in, a deep voice and also had strange gold markings on his quills and arms. He looked to be in his early thirty's.

Amy smiled. "Hi Doctor. Riku."

"Hello _Amy_..." He smiled back.

Amy may not have noticed it but the way "Doctor. Riku" said her name sent suspicion to Shadow.

He walked over to Amy putting a hand on her forehead.

"So hows our patient today?" He questioned.

He was much calmer than usual. The doctor was usually more happy and upbeat which sent more suspicion to Shadow.

"Im better. Still in slight pain and I feel like I can't move." The Doctor nodded.

"Hmmm...well a couple of antibiotics should take the pain right away. Now Shadow." The Doctor looked over to Shadow who was watching him closely.

"You say this is her sixth time overdosing?" The "Doctor" asked as Shadow nodded.

"Yes."

"I see." Doctor. Riku headed over to the door.

"I'll have the nurses treat Amy with some strong antibiotics and other things as well, but until then make sure she doesn't get up unless it involves using the bathroom." He said looking over his shoulder seeing Shadow nod.

"Good." He exited.

A loud stomach growled was heard followed by Amy clenching her stomach and moaning in pain.

"Amy...are you alright?" Shadow asked in concern putting a hand on top of hers.

"Y-yeah im fine. Just a little hungry." Amy smiled at Shadow who only sighed.

"Oh you had me worried. Would you like me to pick you up something to eat?" He stood up.

"Yes please." Amy said watching Shadow make his way to the door.

"Oh two things." He said looking over his shoulder.

"One Rouge and the others should be here in a minute so you won't be alone for that long. Second Sonic will be here as well so don't freak out."

"I won't."Amy smiled.

Shadow then exited.

"Sonic..." Amy's ear flattened.

Shadow made his way down the hall passing a couple of rushing nurses and into the lobby to find Sonic there playing with his index fingers.

"Faker." Shadow said making Sonic look up at him.

"Shadow." Sonic smiled and jumped up in front of the ebony hedgehog.

"So is she ok." Sonic said in a semi serious tone trying to keep his happy spirit.

"Yes." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get her some food." Sonic stepped aside for Shadow.

"Oh and one more thing if your planning on visiting her. Make her cry and it will be the last thing you do." Shadow hissed.

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah ok Shadz. I don't plan on making anyone cry."

Just as Shadow was about to open his mouth to say something...

"WHERE'S MY BABY !" Both male hedgehogs looked up to see Rouge in search for Amy, followed along by Cream, Blaze and Tikal.

"Quite down. This is A hospital." The nurse said at the counter.

She was a white cat with red hair and red eyes already having flushed cheeks in a nurse uniform.

Shadow sighed walking up to Rouge.

"Shadow !" Rouge launched herself onto him.

"Where is she?" She asked looking up at him.

"She's in room 404 but be very quite. The nurse is watching you." He said whispering that last part.

Rouge turned to see the nurse glaring daggers at her.

"Oh I don't give a damn about that slutty nurse. Come on girls." All the girls followed Rouge up to Amy's room.

"Huh." Shadow looked over to Sonic.

"Well, are you going up there?" Sonic shook his head.

"No im gonna wait till everyone has visited her." Shadow nodded and left.

* * *

**Throughout the day Sonic had manged to sit and wait as everyone came to visit and check up on Amy. It took a couple of hours and a lot of patience but Sonic still manged to wait. It was now late and the last people that had came to see Amy was Tails and Knuckles.**

"Where are they." Sonic sighed in frustration.

Sonic looked up to see Tails and Knuckles walking out with smiles on their faces.

"So how did it go?" Sonic questioned standing up.

"It went very well." Tails said smiling.

"Yeah. Amy loved the flowers Tails got her and she gobbled up the chocolates I gave her." Knuckles snickered still remembering all the chocolate the was smeared on her face.

Sonic shook his head.

"Well see you guys at home late." Sonic said as he sped up to Amy's room.

"Amy..." He peeked in to see her smelling a bunch of yellow daisy.

He slowly walked in closing the door oblivious to a black like mist making it's way to the shadowy corner of the room.

Amy's ears perked up as she looked up to see Sonic in the room closing the door.

"Hey Ames..." He put on his winner smile.

_Sonic..._

Amy gulped and tried her best to smile back.

"Hey Sonic." He sat on the chair next to Amy's bed.

"Here." He pulled a white rose from behind his back.

"Just a little something to cheer you up." Amy grabbed the flower smelling it's scent.

"It's beautiful Sonic. Thank you." She glanced at him smiling.

_And this is the Sonic I feel in love with..._

Amy put the flower in a vase that happened to be near her bed.

The room was now filled with silence.

That is until a certain cobalt hedgehog broke it.

"So...how are you feeling?" He put a hand on top of hers.

"I-im fine." She said face flushed.

"That's good. Shadow told me what happen and as soon as I found out I rushed over here." Amy smiled at Sonic.

"Well that was sweet of you Sonic. Im glad you showed up." A tear slipped out of her right eyes but thankfully her bang covered it in time for her to whip it away before Sonic noticed.

Sonic looked at the clock and sighed.

It was ten O' clock.

"Dammit.." He whispered.

Amy looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Amy questioned.

Sonic stood up looking at her.

"It's nothing. It's just visiting time is up and I waited to long to come to see you." Amy frowned but then smiled.

"Oh, well Sonic I promise you can be the first to come see me tomorrow." Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Ames. Goodnight." He kissed her on the cheek.

"G-goodnight Sonic." He exited.

Amy held a hand on her cheek.

"He kissed me..."

Sonic smiled. "OH SNAP! Gotta hit the can." He stopped a nearby nurse.

"Excuse me but where is your nearest bathroom?" She smiled.

"In the lobby to your left."

"Thanks." He winked at her speeding to the bathroom.

"Oh that hits the spot." He smiled zipping up his pants and washing his hands.

The lights suddenly went black.

"Whao..who turned off the lig-ack !" Sonic feel to the floor coughing badly for a couple of seconds.

He then stopped as soon as the lights came back on.

"That's a good hedgehog." Sonic looked like himself but his eyes seemed lifeless.

Mephiles had full control of Sonic's body.

"Now then what should I do with you...I could strangle you to death...make you jump out the window, stab yourself to death..." Mephiles looked at himself in the mirror stroking his chin as Sonic wondering how he should kill him.

"This is too easy...I could kill you right here right now, but I want to make your death challenging..." A bright idea came to his head.

"Wait I have it ...and it involves taking a dear precious love of yours known as Amy." He started to chuckle darkly then stopped when two guys came in.

"Hey Sonic." The brown hedgehog with orange eyes said.

"Yeah hey bro." The white fox with grey eyes said.

_What would the blue fool say..._

Mephiles tried to smile at Sonic but it came out very creepy to the guys.

"W-wass up ." He said putting two thumbs up then exiting the bathroom.

"Weird." The brown hedgehog said looking at his friend.

"You may have your body back for now Sonic." Mephiles slipped out of Sonic's body leaving him on the floor.

Sonic started breathing heavily but gained control after a couple of seconds.

"What just happened." Sonic stayed on the floor confused.

"Forget it. I better get back to Sally." Sonic stood up and left the hospital.

* * *

Shadow was in the room with Amy watching the T.V.

"Oh, i'll be right back Rose. " Shadow stood up leaving a confused sleepy Amy.

"W-where..are you..going." Shadow smiled.

"Just to get a drink. I'll be right back." He kissed her on the forehead then left.

Mephiles manged to slip into Amy's room and towards her bed as the Doctor.

"Doctor. Riku..." She said sleepily.

"Hello Amy." He caressed her cheek.

"Doctor..." He smiled.

"This will only hurt a bit." The "Doctors" eyes began to glow pink.

"Wha-AH." Amy's eyes were now glowing pink as she sat still looking like a zombie.

_Whats...wrong with my b-body...c-can't move..._

"That's a good girl." His eyes stopped glowing as did Amy's.

Amy groaned then fell back falling asleep.

"Amy I...Doctor." Shadow narrowed his eyes dangerously at the "Doctor".

"Hello Shadow." He smiled walking away from Amy and up to Shadow.

"Just checking up on our patient. She seems to be doing fine." Shadow growled.

" I know."

_He must be on to me..._

"Well goodnight Shadow. If you need anything you know where I am." Mephiles exited.

Shadow stood there for a minute looking at the floor.

_That can't be...**him**...is it? _

He looked up at Amy.

_We sealed **him** away years ago..but..._

Shadow looked at the door then exited after the doctor.

"I'll be back Amy."

Meanwhile in the Doctors office.

"Oh Doctor your body is SOooo boring." Mephiles opened a nearby closet next to the doctors desk reviling the real Doctor. Riku.

"You can have it back now. Don't want to cause anymore suspicion for now." Mephiles said in a board tone.

He picked the doctor up sitting him on his desk.

A gold orb had appeared in his hand as he changed back to himself.

He put the orb in the Doctors body as the Doctor came to life breathing heavily.

Mephiles then slipped into the darkness just in time before Shadow pooped in.

"Doctor..."

Doctor. Riku groaned rubbing his head.

He looked up seeing Shadow and smiled.

"Shadow it's been a while. Im assuming Amy's here with you?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You would know...you were just in the room with her a minute ago."

The Doctor tilted his head.

"I was...hmmm..." He looked down then back up at Shadow.

"I guess im having one of those forgetful days." He chuckled.

_This IS the real Doctor but..._

Shadow shook his head.

"Uh, sorry Doctor. Riku for bothering you."

"No it's quite alright Shadow."

"Well goodnight Doctor." Shadow said making his exit.

"G'night and you know if you need anything where to find me." He smiled.

"Right." Shadow left.

He paused for a minute.

"I guess all this stress is getting to me." Shadow sighed and made his way back to Amy's room.

Mephiles smiled wickedly on the rooftop of the hospital.

He chuckled darkly.

"This plan will surely not fail."

Mephlies then slipped into the darkness of Station Square.

* * *

**The next chapter is gonna be soon so stay tuned and Special Moments should be out in a moment :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review :3**


	6. Planning

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**_Hi_**_** guys, Shaddie here !**_

_**Thank you reviewer's ! You are really boosting my confidence as a writer with your reviews and I hope your enjoying this so far. :)**_

_**And without further a- do**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Planning**

**A week has passed since Amy's arrival in the hospital. Sonic mainly visited more than the others(other than Shadow) every morning at six O'clock. He brought Amy various gifts and even took her out for breakfast two times at the hospital. He also gave her breakfast in bed if Shadow hadn't already. The two male hedgehogs sometimes fought just to be with her at separate times and Amy would have to break them up. It was funny seeing the two hedgehogs fight over her attention and time with her.**

**Today the hospital said it was ok and finally released Amy. Shadow decide he'd be the one too take Amy home which she agreed to.**

"Are we almost home?" Asked a sleepy pink hedgehog.

"Yes were almost home sweetie." The ebony whispered in her ear.

Instead of walking Shadow decided he would carry her all the way until they reached her home which she didn't argue and let him do as he wished.

He nuzzled into her making the pink hedgehog blush.

"Im glad they finally released you. I hate hospitals." Shadow hissed as Amy giggled.

"Yeah..so do I..." Amy looked down.

"Were here." Amy looked up to see her house in front of her.

Shadow gently released Amy.

"Well thanks Shadow." She smiled at him.

Amy was about to walk in until a strong arm stopped her from doing so.

She turned around to see Shadow giving her a semi serious look.

"What's up?" She question tilting her head.

"If you think im letting stay home alone after what just happened...hell no."

Amy was a little taken back.

"Excuse me?" Amy leaned in to hear him clearly.

Shadow sighed.

"Look Amy...me and the guys discussed this and...Instead of having to check on you every some days I decided I would take it into my own hands and come to stay with you."

Amy blinked a couple of times.

_I guess they don't trust me anymore..._

Amy sighed sadly.

"Alright Shadow." She opened the door to her house allowing herself and Shadow inside.

Amy stopped noticing something different.

"Somethings not right." She said as Shadow closed the door.

She turned to him crossing her arms.

"Shadow...were you in my house while I was in the hospital?" Shadow nodded.

_What did he do..._

"Rouge and me thought it would be a good idea if we cleaned up a bit while you were in the hospital." Amy narrowed her eyes.

Amy headed to her kitchen searching for her pain killers looking on her table, in the cabinets, then the fridge.

She stopped looking at the ceiling.

_He didn't..._

"Shadow...where are my painkillers?" Amy turned around furiously.

"I hid them from you."

"WHAT." She screamed.

She marched towards him angrily looking up at him with fire in her eyes. Shadow on the other hand had his hands crossed looking down at her with a calm collective look.

"HOW THE HELL DARE YOU ! YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND THEN HIDE MY STUFF FROM ME. WHAT THE HELL SHADOW !" If you could, steam would be coming from Amy's nose.

Shadow growled then slightly pushed her back.

"Im trying to protect you. You DON'T need those drugs because of Faker!" She just growled.

"Whatever." She quickly marched up to her room slamming the door.

"I swear sometimes im dealing with a little kid rather than a woman." He put a hand on his head.

Amy paced around her room.

"I can't believe him! First he comes to live with me without even asking THEN hides my stuff. That disrespectful hedgehog." She plopped on her bed.

_I can't stay mad at him though..._

Weather Amy believed it or not Shadow was right. She didn't need those pain killers, she was already destroying her body enough.

"Ugh..im so sleepy." Amy yawned laying in her bed.

"I'll apologize later.." Amy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ok Mephy...run the plan by me again."

Said non other then the green hedgehog himself Scourge.

Both Scourge and Mephiles were in Mephiles's crystal like cave home.

"Simple Scourge. I take the girl, give Sonic hints that it was me who took her, lure him in a trap then kill him." Mephiles grinned devilishly showing his sharp teeth.

Scourge smirked narrowing his eyes.

_This guys the real deal..._

"Wait." Scourge stood up.

"Wait...your telling me you had Sonic in the palm of your hand and you...didn't kill him?" Scourge tilted his head.

Mephiles chuckled.

"See Scourge I could have killed him but...I want to make his death challenging." Scourge nodded.

"Ok, so where do I come in?"

Mephiles stood up walking towards Scourge.

"I need you to keep a certain black and red hedgehog busy for me."

"Black and red?"

"Yes, are you familiar with Shadow the Hedgehog?"

Scourge blushed then grinned.

"More then you know..."

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Amy awoke from her nap and yawned.

"What time is it..." Amy looked at the clock which read Nine O' clock pm.

"Guess I slept in late."She stretched rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

'Sniff sniff' A big whiff of Italian food went into Amy's nose making her lick her lips.

She climbed out of bed heading downstairs.

She peeked her head into the kitchen to see Shadow setting up the table for them.

Shadows ears twitched then turned to see Amy by the kitchen doorway.

"I see you finally woke up."

Amy nodded taking a seat at the table.

"Here." He put a glass of ice water beside her and a plate of spaghetti.

Amy smelled it licking her lips, grabbed her fork and began to eat.

Shadow sat down and shortly followed her.

Both hedgehogs ate in silence...

Amy took a sip of her water then looked at the ebony hedgehog who was eating slowly and carefully.

_Should I apologize now...no i'll wait till after dinner. _Amy thought.

Soon both hedgehogs finished their food. Shadow grabbed all the dishes and began to was them.

Amy sat at the table watching him silently.

When he was done he went into the living room settling down on the couch.

_I'll do it now...don't want any tension around us._

Amy sighed and joined him shortly.

Amy played with her index fingers looking down at the ground.

"Hey Shadow." He looked at her.

"Yes."

She paused for a minute looking at Shadow.

"Umm..."

_Why does he have to give me that look.._

"Look...im sorry for earlier. I acted way out of line not taking into consideration what you did."

He smirked taking her hand in his.

"You had every right to be mad at me and im sorry I hid your stuff and suddenly moved in, but it's what's best." He said as Amy nodded.

"Right." Amy looked down.

Suddenly a finger on her chin lifted her head up and facing Shadow.

"Don't be so down. This way we can be closer and I can keep an eye on you." He winked.

Amy blushed then rolled her eyes.

"Be right back." She got up from the couch heading upstairs.

Amy walked into her dark room smiling.

She shut the door and giggled.

"Hello Amy."

Amy instantly looked up.

"Shad..." Amy stopped in mid sentence now looking up at the person.

There stood Mephiles with his arms crossed.

Amy was a little taken back by his appearance. He looked exactly like Shadow except he was grey and aqua green with a creepy vibe to him. And his eyes were glowing green.

"W-who are you...?" Amy whispered.

She growled balling up her fist prepared to fight.

"Aww...you mean you don't recognize me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Amy shook her head.

"Dose Mephiles the Dark ring a bell?" He said.

Amy tilted her head then gasped backing up to the wall.

_Mephiles the Dark... this...this is the guy who tried to end the world and technically killed Sonic even though time was erased but Shadow somehow remembered...what the hell is he doing here with me..._

Mephiles chuckled walking towards Amy.

"No, Stay away." She looked towards the door ready to make a run for it.

That is until Mephiles blocked her way pushing up on her against the wall.

Amy blushed the growled.

"What do you want?" She balled her fist making and attempt to punch him.

Mephiles easily caught it then smirked.

_This girl is amusing...this should be fun..._

"Your very intriguing Ms. Rose...knowing who I am and challenging me? "

Amy shook her head getting fed up with him.

"I'll ask again...What .do. you. want ."

Mephiles stroked her cheek.

_Can he stop playing around and answer the damn question !_

"Oh it's not what I want my dear, it's who I want." Amy's eyes widen in fear.

"A-a-and w-who do y-you w..want..." He grin leaning into her ear.

"You." A chill was sent down Amy's spine.

Amy stood still in fear.

She tried to free herself and escape but Mephiles was WAY too strong.

_I need help...he's too strong.._.

"S...SHADOW!" She screamed.

"Amy?" Mephiles heard him from downstairs.

"Damn...that fools here." He said with no emotion.

Amy smirked.

"Shadow defeated you once. He can do it again" Mephiles chuckled.

" Not if this never happened."

Amy gasped as her eyes began to glow pink.

"AHHhhhh..."

She fainted but Mephiles caught her before she hit the ground.

He gently placed her on the bed then disappeared.

"Amy?" Shadow rushed into her room to see her on her bed snoring.

"Oh...shes ok. Just having a bad dream of some sort."

Shadow stroked her cheek and began to make his exit.

"Shadow wait." Amy whispered.

Amy collected herself and slowly reached out for his hand.

"Don't go. Please stay here...with me." She said blushing with pleading eyes.

Shadow slowly turned around then smiled looking down at the beautiful pink hedgehog.

"Huh..alright rose." He gently took his hand away from Amy.

_Stay the night with her...I mean I have before and this way I can keep an eye on her if she has any more bad dreams..._

Shadow smiled at his thought.

_And be closer to her..._

Another voice said in his head.

"What." He quickly looked around searching for the second voice he heard in his head.

Amy looked at him strangely tilting her head in the process.

"Shadow...you alright?" He quickly looked back at Amy.

The way her head was tilted and her hair flowed down her back sent a slight shiver down Shadows spine.

_She looks so damn cute..._

"Yeah, im good." He responded.

He quickly slipped his shirt off, then his famous air shoes leaving him only in pants.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Must you take your shirt off AND have the perfect body." Amy said blushing.

Shadow raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"What? I thought you liked me with my shirt off." He narrowed his eyes.

Amy rolled her eyes again crossing her arms in the process.

"Just get in bed." Amy said patting a spot next to her.

Shadow smirked quickly slipping in beside her.

Amy smiled snuggling up into his chest fur.

"Goodnight Shadow..and thank...you." She quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight rose." He kissed her on her forehead.

He began to stroke the back off her head running his fingers through he long hair.

_Rose..your so beautiful..._

He stop stroking her hair when he found some unusual gray hair in it.

Shadow picked it up inspecting it.

"Now why would Amy have grey hair...unless." Shadow shook his head.

"I'll take this over to Tails tomorrow..." He put the grey hair on a desk near Amy's bed.

Shadow then quickly fell asleep keeping his guard up.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying this so far and don't forget to review. :D**


	7. Deception

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**_Hi_**_** guys, Shaddie here !**_

_**Thank you reviewer's ! You are really boosting my confidence as a writer with your reviews and I hope your enjoying this so far. :) Oh and this chapter also contains a little violence, sex and Yaoi but don't worry, i'll give you a skip warning ;) (This is my first lemon yet alone Yaoi lemon so bare with me!) And thank you to my friend Izzy who helped me write this chapter.**_

_**And without further a- do**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Deception**

**The next morning as Shadow said, he sped over to Tails workshop in Mystic Ruins to find out the truth and the mystery of the strange grey hairs found on Amy last night.**

He knocked on the door.

The golden two tailed fox opened his door with a smile.

"Tails."

"Hey Shadow. Come in." Shadow stepped into Tails house as Tails closed the door.

"Would you like a drink or maybe some cupcakes Cream made?" The fox offered but Shadow shook his head crossing his arms.

"What's up?" Tails sat down on a nearby couch.

He offered Shadow a seat next to him but Shadow refused and told him he rather stand.

"Look Tails." He gave the fox a serious look sending shivers down Tails spine.

"Im not sure if it's positive but..I think Mephiles has returned." Tails eyes grew in fear.

"Are you serious?" Shadow nodded.

Shadow had explained the events with the doctor at the hospital then last night finding the grey hairs on Amy.

"This all seems really strange, and everytime something happens from what you told me he's always around Amy."

"I know. That's why I came over here. I need to confirm if it's really Mephiles and that he has returned."

Tails nodded.

"Let's go to the workshop." Tails said as him and Shadow headed downstairs.

Tails turned on the lights to his workshop.

The walls were white as there were many various experiments, tools, chemicals glasses and other things scattered everywhere.

"Sorry its a mess down here." Tails apologize blushing.

"It's fine." Shadow reassured him.

Tails turned around to Shadow.

'"Well Shadow I need some DNA of Mephiles or some sort so I can determine if it really is him." Tails said as Shadow closed his eyes and started to think.

"Here." He ripped off a couple strands from his arm giving it to Tails.

"Since Mephiles is basically another form of me this should work." Tails nodded taking the strands.

"Alright." Tails put on his glasses and cleared his table.

"This might take me while but im sure i'll have an answer for you by tomorrow early morning."

Shadow nodded "Thanks Tails.

"No problem Shadow." Shadow started to make his way upstairs.

"Oh and Tails." Tails looked up at Shadow.

"Don't tell anyone else about this. For now all that knows about this is me and you. Got it." He narrowed his eyes at Tails.

"Yeah. I got it Shadow." Shadow nodded finally upstairs exiting the foxs house.

He speed back to the streets of Station Square then pulled out his phone.

He dialed Amy.

_Hope shes awake..._

After two rings she answered.

**"Hello?"**

"Hey rose."

**"Oh,"** He could see her smile from the other side of the phone. **"Hey Shadow. What's up and where are you?"**

"Im at Tails."

**"Oh."**

"Um...look today im leaving you by yourself." He kicked a pebble off the street slowly walking.

**"Aww why?" **She asked with a hint of concern.

"I have a lot on my mind today and need to just get a couple things off my chest." He sighed. "I'll be home later tonight."

**"Ok. I think today im just gonna go get some lunch and take a walk in the park."**

Shadow smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

**"Yep. Im gonna go take a shower now then head out."**

"Ok, see you later."

**"Bye hunbun." **Amy hung up.

Shadow sighed again.

"I just hope im wrong and Mephiles hasn't returned." Shadow put his head down continuing his walk.

* * *

Amy finished taking her shower trying to pick out an outfit to wear for today.

"Something simple and plain will do." She said searching through her closet.

She ended up pulling out denim shorts, a red half shirt with 'Cutie' in white cursive writing and red vans.

She put it on smiling at herself in the mirror.

As for her hair she curled it a bit tossing it to the side flipping her bang up. She put on some mascara and a bit of lip gloss ready to go.

She grabbed her cell, a bit of money then headed out.

"The weather's wonderful today." She said sniffing the wonderful aroma of various flowers.

"You know I haven't done anything with Blaze in a while. I'll call and see what she's doing."

Amy pulled out her phone dialing Blaze.

She picked up the first ring.

**"Hello."**

"Hi Blaze. It's me Amy."

**"Amy ! What a surprise. How are you dear?" **She questioned.

"Umm...im good. Im living with Shadow now by the way."

**"I know, Rouge told me. How's that working out by the way?"**

Amy smiled. "Well we fought at first but now living with Shadow isn't so bad."

**"Well that's good hun."**

"Hey look. It's been so long since we've hung out. I was wondering if you were doing anything today?"

**"Actually Amy me and Tikal are about to head out and get some lunch and of course we wouldn't mind if you joined." Amy smiled.**

"Tell me where."

**"Were meeting at Rocky's."**

Rocky's was one of Amy's favorite steak and grill restaurants.

"Ok, meet you there soon."

**"Ok love. See ya."** Amy hung up.

"Well...off to a great days with my girls." Amy smiled heading towards the city.

* * *

**Later that day...**

**All day Shadow had been walking around all of Station Square searching for answers and thinking. He'd been walking for so long he failed to notice day became night.**

"Could Mephiles really have returned..." He didn't even notice he was heading into the most famous and nosiest club in all Station Square.

Club Rouge.

The club was made for everyone to enjoy and party the night away. Many various strippers were in cages doing wild crazy sexy things, male and woman. The club was big and very dim but there were many blue, pink and purple neon lights providing very good light to see where you were going and who you were with. It's a nice place that was built by Rouge herself along with the help of her friends including Shadow of course.

All the noise and people shouting caused Shadow to look up and finally notice where he was.

"What the...club Rouge?" He walked back outside and looked up at the sky to see it was night time then headed back in.

"Guess I wasn't really paying attention." He shook his head taking a seat at the bar.

"Alright. Two Bubble Gum Cherry's coming up." Rouge said in a sexy tight purple dress talking to two male wolfs who were watching her like she was a juicy piece of meat.

Shadow growled.

"Mina, two Bubble Gum Cherry's darling." She said to a perky purple haired yellow mongoose.

"Coming up Rougey." She winked as she started mixing drinks together.

Rouge looked and saw Shadow.

"Shadow!" She squealed.

She exited the other side of the bar making her way towards Shadow.

She immediately hugged him which he returned.

He looked and saw other guys giving him jealous and venomous looks which he smirked.

Rouge let go of Shadow as he let go of her.

"Well well. Didn't expect the Ultimate Lifeform to show up in my club tonight." She looked at him curiously.

"Well I just happened to stumble upon it and come inside." Rouge nodded.

"Oh how's living with Amy?" Shadow smiled.

"It's pretty fun. We fought at first when she found out I hid her stuff but then forgave me later." Rouge smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you and her are becoming an item." Shadow blushed a bit.

Shadow shook his head.

"Nah. I see Amy more as a sister than a mate."

"Sure Shadow..." Rouge looked and saw many guys lined up at the bar waiting for drinks.

"Sorry hun. I wish I could talk more but gotta get back to work. It's only me, Knuckie, Wave and Mina tonight."

Shadow nodded. "Well get back to it."

"Thank hun. See ya." She blew him a kiss walking back on the other side of the bar as guys watched her in amazement.

"Huh it's too noisy."Shadow got up heading to the bathrooms.

He was about to check his phone until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello Stripes..."

Shadows eyes widen.

_No...it can't be..._

Shadow turned around to face non other than Scourge.

"It's been a while..._babe_."

Scourge was sending shivers down Shadows and Scourge loved it.

"Still see I can get you shaking and shivering." He pressed himself up against Shadow grabbing his thin fit waist.

Shadow blushed, then narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Scourge what are you doing here." He demanded pushing Scourge off.

"Easy there stripes. You haven't seen me in how long and this is how you treat your one and only boyfriend?"

"Ex. boyfriend. I told you Scourge we're over. Now what do you want?"Shadow crossed his arms.

"What? I can't sit down and talk to you or catch up?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Sitting down and talking always leads to something else and you know that."

Scourge stepped closer to him making Shadows back hit the wall.

"That's cause you always let it." Scourge whispered.

Shadow growled as Scourge stepped back.

"Look, I haven't seen you in a long time and I came all the way here to find and see you." Scourge said in all honesty.

"Please." Scourge pleaded wagging his tail knowing Shadow always falls for it everytime.

Shadow sighed.

"Fine. We can go upstairs where it's not so noisy."

"Upstairs?" Scourge tilted his head cutely.

"Huh..." Shadow grabbed his hand leading him towards the back of the club and upstairs to one of the private rooms Rouge said Shadow could have anytime he wanted.

Knuckles looked at them strangely.

"Are they..." Knuckles shook his head.

"Nah, Shadow knows better." Knuckles shrugged heading to the backroom.

Shadow and Scourge finally made it upstairs into the dark private room. The only lights in there were laser purple and pink neon light strips on the wall, a pink lava lamp and the big fish tank light. It was pretty dim though.

Shadow closed and locked the door then looked over at Scourge who was laying on the bed seductively.

"Come on stripes. Come lay with me." Scourge grinned patting a seat on the bed.

Shadow sighed.

_He better not try anything funny..._

Shadow slowly made his way towards the bed sitting far on the edge from Scourge.

Scourge smirked crawling his way towards Shadow.

"So..._Shadow_..." He purred sending shivers down Shadow spine.

"How have you been?" He said now face to face with the ebony hedgehog.

"Fine. You?" Shadow looked over at Scourge.

"I've been good." Scourge licked his lips.

"Still doing those crimes and leading that small gang of yours?" Scourge gently put a finger on his mouth.

"Lets not talk about me. I wanna talk about you." Scourge then sat in Shadows lap attaching his arms around his neck.

"How's life going. I heard what happen to poor Amy the other day." Shadow sighed looking down.

"It's good...im living with her now." Scourge growled in jealousy.

_He LIVES with her !_

Scourge put a finger on Shadows chin lifting his face up to his.

"Don't look so down." Shadow blushed at the closeness.

"I've missed you..._Shaddie._" Scourge licked Shadows lips wagging his tail.

Shadow closed his eyes then reopened them realizing what he was about to get himself into _again_.

"Scourge stop. You know we can't." Shadow stood up.

"Why?" Scourge said a little saddened.

"Because...You know why." Shadow hissed looking over his shoulder at Scourge.

"Im sorry Scourge." He started to make his exit.

_Dammit ! Mephiles is gonna kill me if I let Shadow go...plus I wanted to spend more time with him...think Scourge THINK !_

"Shadow wait." Just as Shadow was about to turn the knob Scourge pressed him to the wall and kissed him.

Shadow blushed not moving one bit.

Instead of punching him he decided to kiss back.

Scourge stopped the kiss looking at Shadow with pleading eyes.

"Shadow...don't go...I've miss you a lot, I mean REALLY miss you." Scourge put his hands on Shadows waist.

"I think about you everyday and night...I need you Shadow! Your my one and only love and lover. I've changed for the better for you and I...I still...love you." Scourge kissed him again burying himself in Shadows shoulder crying.

Shadow didn't know what to do. Many feelings were running through his mind. Scourge was his first and only boyfriend and lover. He and Scourge broke up two years due to cheating and lying, but now here after many years Scourges confesses that he's changed into a better man, has been looking for Shadow and still loves him. Does Shadow still love him, trust him let alone need him ?

"Scourge."Shadow instantly wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I have a confession to make to Scourge... I still love you too." Shadow said.

Scourge lifted up his head smiling whipping his tears.

"I was hoping you did...now let me show you how much I've missed you." Scourge smirked pushing him back towards the bed.

* * *

Amy walked through the dark park loving the peaceful atmosphere.

The crickets chirping, the glowing various pole lights, the isolated area. It was all Amy needed to enjoy her walk in the park right now.

"Huh, all today I haven't thought once about Sonic. I think this is a new record." Amy giggled holding her arms.

Amy sighed happily.

_I haven't felt this happy in a long time..._

And indeed Amy really has never felt this happy in a while. With Shadow living with her and always being there for her Amy felt like she was on top of the world. Now she wouldn't do any more damage to herself.

Amy smiled to herself.

"Hello again Amy." Amy stopped and instantly looked up in the trees.

Amy looked up to see Mephiles sitting in the tree looking down at her with his green snake eyes.

Suddenly the memory of last night flashed into her head.

"Mephiles." She growled backing away.

He stared at her staying up in the tree.

"Why hello my dear. Now may I ask what your doing walking in the park all by yourself at night?" He raised an eyebrow.

Amy looked around to see that she was completely alone.

_Shit..._

"It's none of your damn business. Now leave me alone." She looked up at him bailing her fist.

Mephiles chuckled.

"Im sorry my dear but I cannot do that. You see I need you."

Amy froze in fear.

"F-for what ." She managed to say.

"To kill Sonic."

_T-to kill Sonic..._

"No...why would you wanna kill Sonic?!" Her voice filled with pure anger.

"I have my reasons." He smirked. "Sorry but...your coming with me. I'll give you a ten second start."

"W-what !" Amy said backing up.

"1...2..." He put up two fingers counting down the seconds.

Amy gasped then starting running.

3...4...5...

Amy tried and ran as fast as she could.

"There are a lot of trees in the woods. If I find a big one I can hide there." Amy said while still running.

6...7...

"Ow." Amy ran so fast she ended up tripping on a big pebble scrapping her lag.

"Damn. I gotta keep running." Amy quickly got up and kept running not noticing she dropped her phone.

8...9...

Amy finally entered the woods.

10...

Mephiles yawn jumping down from the tree.

"This should be easy." He began walking.

"Simple mortal woman. You cannot out run nor hide from me." He grinned showing his sharp razor like teeth entering the woods.

* * *

**.~~~Lemon Warning: If you don't like Yaoi, Sex, Shadourge or all of the above skip this part until you see this again ~~~.**

Shadow didn't fight letting him push him towards the bed.

Both quickly kicked off their socks and shoes.

Scourge lifted Shadows shirt up revealing his nice toned upper body and six pack which made Scourge practically drool.

Shadow smirked. "What? Surprised I didn't let myself go? Thought I was gonna eat ice cream all the time and get fat?"

Scourge rolled his eyes and started to undo his pants then his boxers.

They fell to to the floor reviling Shadows big member.

Scourge was having a hard time swallowing while looking at it blinking a couple of times.

Shadow then plopped himself on the bed with his legs spread open laying in a very vulnerable position.

"~Come and get it big boy." Shadow winked while blushing hard.

Scourge, if possible, would be having a mega nose bleed right now.

Scourge smirked climbing on top of Shadow.

"Oh how i've missed this body of yours Stripes." Scourge planted his lips on top of Shadows kissing him hungrily.

He manged to slip his tongue inside of Shadows mouth exploring it which Shadow didn't argue with and only moaned loving it.

Shadow put his hands on the sides of Scourges face pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

To receive more moans form _his_ ebony hedgehog Scourge started to suck on his tongue which made Shadow go crazy.

Soon both stopped their make out session due to a shortage of breath.

Scourge looked down at Shadow who was looking back at him blushing and breathing heavily.

"Ha, seems like I still got it." Scourge winked making Shadow blush even more.

"S-shut up..." Shadow looked away then looked up at Scourge smirking.

He lifted himself up and began to remove Scourges shirt then his pants and slowly his boxers.

Shadow's whole face was as red as Knuckles as his eyes widen at the sight off a now stripped sexy naked Scourge.

"Like what you see babe?" Scourge said as Shadow nodded.

Scourge pushed him back onto the bed and began to kiss him again.

Slowly he lowered one hand from Shadows chest down to his inner thighs and began to massage them.

"S-scourge..." Shadow moaned throwing his head back a little.

Scourge smirked through the kiss knowing how Shadows inner thighs are very sensitive and turns him on quickly.

"Still really sensitive there I see." Scourge stopped kissing him lowering his head to Shadow lower region.

"N-no Scourge...don- Ahh." Shadow moaned loudly as Scourge began to lick both his inner thighs tenderly and slowly.

"You know you like it." Scourge then eyed his throbbing member.

"Mine." He grabbed it licking the tip of it then started pumping his hands up and down on it very fast.

Shadow threw his head back grasping the bed sheets.

"S-stop teasing me." Shadow growled.

Scourge chuckled. "Alright babe."

Scourge put most of Shadows cock in his mouth slowly sucking on it.

"G-go fast...er !" Shadow pleading looking at Scourge with puppy dog eyes.

Scourge did as he please going faster making Shadow lose it.

"F-fuck !" He squealed.

"Scourge...im...im gonna c-cum." Shadow said spreading his legs out more.

After hearing this Scourge sucked on Shadow even harder making him scream out in pleasure.

"I-im cumming !" Shadow exploded into Scourges mouth.

Shadow had a very sweet exotic taste to him which drove Scourge crazy.

He licked up all of Shadow skillfully then licked his lips when he finished.

"Still got the same wonderful taste." Scourge nuzzle Shadow then split apart his legs eyeing his tails hole.

Shadow flipped over with his butt in the air wagging his tail.

"~Come and get it." Shadow grinned.

Scourge smirked positioning himself then thrusted slowly into Shadow.

"A..aaHhhh..." He began at a slow pace not wanting to hurt Shadow.

Shadow looked back at him narrowing his eyes.

"F-faster Scourge...please."

Scourge grinned. " As you wish babe." He began to thrust rapidly into Shadow receiving nice loud pleasurable moans from him which turned him on even more.

"Ha...harder AH!" Shadow bit into a near by pillow as Scourge hit his G spot.

"F-feels s...So good." Shadow moaned as Scourge grasped his hips going into him even deeper.

Scourge was going at a unimaginable pace nobody could go and Shadow was loving it.

"Scourge...im so close !" Shadow screamed.

" So am...I." Scourge said tilting his head back.

Both had reached their limits.

"SHADOW."

"SCOURGE." Both had finally exploded onto one another.

Scourge collapsed onto of Shadow kissing him one more time.

He covered both of them up.

**.~~~ End of Lemon~~~.**

Shadow smiled nuzzling into Scourge.

"I love you." Shadow said closing his eyes drifting to sleepy world.

"I love you too." Scourge said kissing his forehead then wrapping an arm around Shadow waist.

Shadow then feel completely asleep.

_Shadow...im so sorry..._

Scourge frowned as a tears slipped out of his eye socket.

He whipped it then shortly joined Shadow closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Back with Amy...  
**

Amy ran as fast as she could to get away from Mephiles.

"I can't keep running forever." She whispered.

_What I wouldn't give to have Shadow here with me...where the hell is he !_

She manged to get a far distance from Mephiles or so she thought.

She hid behind a big oak tree hoping he wouldn't find her.

She looked back and surprisingly didn't see him.

"Guess I out ran him." Amy sighed in relief.

"Looking for me."

Amy yelped as Mephiles pinned her to the tree.

"Your coming with me weather you like it or not." Amy felt something gooey on her shoes and looked down to see her and Mephiles melting into the ground.

"What NO let me go." She tried to free herself but was failing miserably.

"Ah...HELP!" She screamed.

Mephiles laughed at her efforts for help then grabbed her hips.

"No one can hear you." He said as she started to cry sinking in the ground with him more and more.

She stopped yelling for help and cried as she and Mephiles disappeared.

_Shadow..._

* * *

**Hope your enjoying this so far and don't forget to review. :D**


	8. Confirmed

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**Hi**** guys, Shaddie here!**

**Before we start I just wanna clear up something first.**

**Shadow and Scourge: Okay so I know that it's kind of a surprise to everyone BUT im telling you, their relationship in the story will not go unnoticed and has a meaning in the story which you'll see later and think about it. If Scourge and Shadow didn't do it last night...Amy wouldn't have been kidnapped and there would be no MephAmy :3 Plus that little intamate scene...well lets just say my friends REALLY love some Yaoi and with the help of my lovely sister, she helped me write that scene and I got what I wanted and hey...it's rated M for a reason :D**

**And without further a- do**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Confirmed**

"Ugh...my head." The ebony hedgehog groaned as he began to slowly wake up.

He was about to get up but stopped when he felt extra weight on him. Turning to his left he slowly looked to see a sleeping figure next to him with it's arm around his waist. Suddenly last nights events flashed in his head. All the thrust, the pain, the pleasure, the touching...it made him pant just thinking about it.

"Damn...im not even doing anything and your so excited." Surprised by the voice Shadow looked down to see Scourge looking at him.

One eye was peaked open while his quills laid messily on the bed still holding Shadow with a sly smirk on his face.

"Mornin' beautiful. Last night was great." Scourge winked at him smirking even more.

Shadow just narrowed his eyes as Scourge sat up wrapping both arms around Shadow's waist pulling him closer. Scourge dug his head in Shadows neck smelling his exotic scent. Shadow blushed madly staying as still as possible. As much as Shadow wanted to push him off and leave at the same time he wanted him to stay and let Scourge run his hot mouth on his neck. It felt so good to have someone to hold and love him again. It's been so long since he's really been loved and now being reunited with his one and only lover. Of course he didn't want to leave.

"Good morning Scourge." Shadow said firmly as Scourge peeked his head from Shadows neck to look up at him while smiling. From his messy quills to his beautiful sea blue eyes. Shadow couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

"Even in the morning your so serious stripes." The green hedgehog said as he stole a kiss from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow half smiled at him. "When am I not." He stood up from the bed and began to stretch. Cracking his knuckles then bending down to touch his toes.

The whole time he did so he didn't notice a certain green hedgehog eyeing his ass. Scourge smirked taking advantage of this opportunity. He leaned forward to his ebony hedgehog and bite his right butt cheek. Shadow quickly yelped holding his cheek and glaring at Scourge.

"The hell Scourge!" He growled as Scourge chuckled.

"I couldn't resist...you should know by now not to stick your ass out right in front of me." He licked his lips while eyeing Shadow seductively, scanning his whole body up and down.

With his index finger he pointed to Shadow, gesturing for him to come to him.

"Come here." Scourge slightly demanded while smirking. Shadow nodded as he walked over to the bed, laying on top of Scourge.

Both hedgehogs locked eyes with each other. Never turning away or barley blinking. Scourge held his waist tightly, never wanting to let go because this is what he wanted. He didn't want him and Shadow to ever be separated again. Not only was he luckily able to find his lost love last night but he even made love to him as well and the fact that he let him is telling something. Both leaned, ready to give each other a hot steamy tongue wrestling kiss. But then Shadows phone rang.

Shadow sat up and looked in his pocket to see his phone lighting up.

Scourge lifted his hand to Shadow's face, facing him towards him. "Don't answer it." He said as Shadow nodded, leaning his head back down to the hedgehog beneath him.

He finally connected his lips with Scourges. The fire and passion he felt as soon as their lips connected was so intense, Shadow felt like he could just explode. Scourge felt the fire and passion as well as he kissed his lover hungrily, then slipped his tongue in his mouth while doing so. Shadow ran one hand down Scourge waist making Scourge shiver while the other hand connected with Scourge's. Scourges one free hand, he decided, grabbed Shadows fluffy chest hair and pulled him closer. Which made the kiss much more intense.

Shadows phone started to ring again and just as he was about to check it Scourge put both of his hands on the sides of his face to prevent him from doing so. Shadow moaned softly as Scourge and him switch positions with Scourge on top of him grinding his hips against Shadows. The third time his phone rang and whoever was calling Shadow was about to put them on blast no matter who it was.

"Okay that it's." Shadow got up from the bed and got his phone out of his pocket to check the caller idea.

"Tails..." He whispered._ 'Why is he calling me...' _Shadow thought as he stared at the phone.

"Sorry Scourge. Hold up." He put his hand up to Scourge who groaned then pouted. Shadow rolled his eyes then answered the phone.

"Yes Tails." He hissed. Even thought he knew the phone call was important he was still a little upset it had to be in the middle of his and lovers make out session.

**"Uh...did I interrupt something?" **He looked at Scourge who was waiting for him on the bed and smiled.

"Yes you are interrupting something. Now what is it." He said quickly wanting Tails to get straight to the point.

**"W-well...I have the results."** **Tails shyly said over the phone, not wanting to anger Shadow anymore.**

"Results..." This whole time he's spent with Scourge he's forgotten the whole thing with Mephiles and even Amy. He slapped his forehead and growled. How could he forget about that. Something so important.

"I'll be right over." He hung up and quickly began to get dressed. Scourge tilted his head curiously watching Shadow get dress so quickly and not saying a word. "Shadow...?" He said curiously.

Just as he was about to slip his shoes on Shadow looked up at him.

_I can't leave him...but he can't come with me. He doesn't even know Mephiles...But if I leave...THINK SHADOW!_

Shadow sighed and sat down next to Scourge who was covered up by the blankets tilting his head. Scourge put his head on Shadow's shoulder, leaning into him. "From what I got from the conversation your going over to Tails." Scourge said as Shadow nodded.

He turned and looked at Scourge with a half smile. "Look Scourge..."

"I know." Scourge put a finger on Shadow's mouth. " You and Tails have something important to do and im not gonna stop you. But just know this won't be the last time we meet." He smirked.

Shadow chuckled. "Knowing you I know this definitely won't be the last time."

Shadow put his and on Scourges cheek quickly kissing him. Then got up and began to put his shoes on. He looked over to Scourge was looking out the window sadly. Shadows ears flattened.

"Scourge..." He said getting the green hedgehogs attention.

"Yes?" He questioned while watching the ebony hedgehog walk towards him. Shadow sat down on the bed about to speak.

"I..I want to see you again sometime soon. Do you still live in that apartment on the top floor?" He questioned as Scourge nodded.

"Yeah, you still got the same number?" Scourge questioned as Shadow nodded.

"Yeah...I'll come and see you as soon as I can but right now I have to take care of some business." He stood up staring at Scourge who starred back at him.

"What? No goodbye kiss." He smirked as Shadow rolled his eyes.

Shadow bent down, gently kissing his soft moist lips. But as much as he wanted to stay he had to go. The situation with Mephiles and Amy was more important to him than this.

"Bye Scourge." He said as he walked out waving goodbye.

Scourge waved as well smiling but as soon as he left the room he frowned. "Im sorry Shadow..."

* * *

Tails was on his couch waiting patiently for Shadow to arrive. His palms were sweaty, blood racing and eyes wide. The result he got were unbelievable.

"Where is he..." Tails sighed deeply and not a minute later the doorbell rang.

"Finally." He quickly got up and answered the door to see Shadow in the same clothes from yesterday. Tails eyed him closely but didn't say anything. He shut to door and turned to Shadow who had his arms crossed awaiting for Tails answer.

"Well." Shadow said firmly waiting for the kitsune to talk.

Tails gulped and finally began to speak. "I finally have the result..." He looked up at Shadow who was giving him an intense stare.

"It confirmed that...Mephiles...has returned."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short! I kinda wanted to mainly focus this on Scourge and Shadow for a bit but I promise the next one will be long and just because this so short i'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Until then Ta-ta !**

**Chapter 9: Taken**

**"Ah...so your finally up." A voice said. Amy looked up to see non other than Mephiles with his arm crossed. That's when it hit her. Mephiles had kidnapped her in order to kill Sonic, to lure her beloved into a trap and kill him.**

**Amy's nostrils flared as she glared at him balling her fist. "Let me go you bastard!" She roared.**

**He chuckled darkly. "Such language young lady." He scolded playfully while watching her very closely, observing every movement she made.**

**Amy growled again. "I don't give a fuck! Let me out!" She stood up not caring if her leg was in extreme pain. Her fist were balled up and she was ready to charge at Mephiles with full power.**

**"No." He simply said. "You know no matter how much you scream and yell your not going anywhere."**

**Amy had it. She charged at him with full speed and as soon as though she was close enough to his face she threw a strong punch. Mephiles just stood there watching her. When he saw her fist come at him he easily caught it. Amy growled as she threw another punch at him with her other hand, but again he easily caught it. She swiftly kicked him in his right leg by surprise, knocking him down on the ground and pinning him down. He had to admit. She was stronger than he thought, but not strong enough.**

**Amy smirked feeling very triumphant. She quickly punch him in the face with full strength and was about to punch him again until he caught it and threw her off. Amy rolled on the ground but quickly got up. She wasn't finished yet. **

**"Im not done yet."**

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed and p****lease review!**

**Shaddie out:3**


	9. Realization

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**Hi**** guys, Shaddie here!**

**Nothing to really say but enjoy the story!**

**And without further a- do**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Realization**

"H-he what." Shadow stood there, completely white. It was as if time had stopped and the world stopped rotating. He was trying his best control his anger and not go off on the kitsune even though this isn't his fault because he was beyond angry. He was fucking pissed off.

"He's returned Shadow." Tails said firmly. Not as scared as he was before. Shadow didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and began to look down at the ground. Tails was pissed too. To think, the guy...demon that Sonic, Silver and Shadow sealed away years ago has returned and may be planning something that involves Amy who is like an older sister to him. He was just as angry and scared as Shadow but didn't show it as much as Shadow was right now.

"Look Shadow." Tails walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder. Shadow instantly opened his eyes to look at Tails who had a very serious look on his face.

"We need to tell the other-" Shadow cut him off.

"NO...huh..look. Im gonna search for Mephiles myself a-" Tails was the one to cut Shadow off narrowing his eyes at Shadow.

"Shadow YOU need to protect Amy. She is one and only priority right now and if Mephiles really IS after Amy you need to consistently be with her twenty four seven. In the meantime I will search for Mephlies. Just protect Amy...s..shes like a sister to me Shadow...protect her with all of you..." Tails couldn't take it and at that moment, completely broke down. Various tears started to slip out his eyes as he began to sob silently. Looking down at the ground. Shadows ears flattened. He knew Tails was like a younger brother to Amy and the thought of her getting taken away or worse, getting hurt, hurt him badly.

Shadow narrowed his eyes and pulled the young two tailed fox into a hug. Tails eyes widened at this action. Here he was, Shadow The hedgehog. If anything he expected Shadow to hit him but...he was hugging him. Trying to comfort him. Tails cried even more as he pounded on Shadows chest in anger. Shadow didn't say anything though and let the two tailed fox do as he wished.

"Let it all out Tails." He patted him on the back.

Tails soon stopped and whipped his tears looking up at Shadow. Shadow looked down at him with a half smile.

"Don't worry Tails. Im gonna keep Amy safe and I promise nothing will happen to her." Shadow said.

Tails nodded smiling. "Right. And i'll get to it on searching on that bastard, Mephiles."

"That a boy." Shadow petted Tails on the head then sighed.

"Im gonna go to the house now and find Amy. Thank you Tails." Shadow said as Tails nodded.

"No problem Shadow." Tails said as Shadow sped out the house and back to Station Square to him and Amy's house.

* * *

_'How the HELL did he get out and WHAT dose he want.' _Shadow thought as many thoughts were running through his head at this moment. First of all how did Mephiles escape? Second what is his goal? Third what does he want with Amy? And fourth...he had to protect Amy..if it's not too late. The worst thought ran through his head as he sped through the streets faster and to the house. Finally after five minutes Shadow had made it too the house and opened the door quickly. Calling out her name.

"Amy." No response...

Shadow sighed. "She must be asleep in her room." He quickly made his way upstairs and entered her room expecting to see her in there but it was the opposite. She wasn't there.

"What.." He whispered as the worst ran through his head once again.

Shadow shook his head trying to get the thought of her already being gone out of his head.

"AMY." He yelled but no response.

He cursed, then reached out for his pocket and for his phone. He dialed a number.

After a minute someone finally picked up.** "Hello?"** Said a semi serious female voice.

"Blaze, I have a question." Shadow said not wanting any introductions and wanting to find Amy as soon as possible.

**"Uh, Shadow? What is ti?"**

"Have you seen Amy...today that is."

**"No. Last time I saw Amy was yesterday. Why?" She asked very concerned.**

"She's not home like she should be." He said growling in the process.

**"She's not there!?"** ** Blaze panicked.  
**

Shadow sighed. "No, she's not. Where was she when you last saw her?"

**"Well...she was with me and Tikal at Rocky's, then we went to hang out with Silver a bit back at our house and then she left and said something about the park." Blaze said over the phone. She was full out worried at this point.**

Shadow nodded. "I think I have a pretty good idea of where she is now. Thanks Blaze."

**"No problem and if you find her please call me. Im really worried now."**

"I will...and don't be." Shadow hung up and exited the house, heading for the park.

"I hope im not too late."

* * *

_'Where am...where am I...'_

Amy snuggled into what felt like a bed then stretched. As she was about to roll her neck a slight pain jolted in her left leg making her cry out in pain. "OW." She yelped as her eyes shot open.

She rubbed the crust out of her eyes as her vision began to clear up and finally notice her surroundings. This definitely wasn't her home. First off she didn't own a fluffy king sized bed with black sheets that had roses surrounded at the bottom of it. Luckily there was a night stand right next to it. Second the floor and walls were stone with many colorful crystals embedded in them. Luckily the floor was smooth as she set one foot down to step on it.

"Well at least I can walk on it without cutting up my feet. But...where am I." She said softly as she began to stand up but the jolt of pain came back up in her leg, making her immediately sit back down,

"Ah...so your finally up." A voice said. Amy looked up to see non other than Mephiles with his arm crossed. That's when it hit her. Mephiles had kidnapped her in order to kill Sonic. To lure her beloved into a trap and kill him.

Amy's nostrils flared as she glared at him balling her fist. "Let me go you bastard!" She roared.

He chuckled darkly. "Such language young lady." He scolded playfully while watching her very closely, observing every movement she made.

Amy growled again. "I don't give a fuck! Let me out!" She stood up not caring if her leg was in extreme pain. Her fist were balled ready to charge at Mephiles with full strength.

"No." He simply said. "You know no matter how much you scream and yell your not going anywhere."

Amy had it. She charged at him with full speed and as soon as she thought she was close enough to his face she threw a strong punch. Mephiles just stood there watching her. When he saw her fist come at him he easily caught it. Amy growled as she threw another punch at him with her other hand but again he easily caught it. She swiftly kicked him in his right leg by surprise, knocking him down on the ground and pinning him down. He had to admit. She was stronger than he thought, but not strong enough. Amy smirked feeling very triumphant. She quickly punched him in the face with full strength and was about to punch him again until he caught it and threw her off. Amy rolled on the ground but quickly got up. She wasn't done.

"Im not done yet." She charged at him again with all the strength she had left and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back into the wall. Leaving a bruise or two. Amy leaned on the wall for support breathing heavily. She smirked.

* * *

Shadow soon entered the park and quickly went through the trail that Amy usually would take to walk while in the park.

"Amy where are you.." He whispered. He walked almost twenty minutes and still found nothing. No sign of her.

_'Maybe she's fine and just sleeping somewhere...or...What if he already has her...or what if she got rape...'_

Shadow shook his head trying to shake those thoughts off but stopped when he looked down to see a trail of blood leading into the woods. The worse was now running through his mind.

"Someone or...Mephiles must have been chasing her by the looks of it." Shadow said as he bent down looking at the dry blood on the wooded ground. He picked up a leaf with a dry blood stain on it and crushed it in his hand as he continued to follow the trail and into the woods. He kept following the trail of dried blood but stopped when an object came to his attention. He found a cell phone on the ground, picking it up and turning it on.

"This is Amy's cellphone...dammit." He cursed as he continued to follow the blood. He finally stopped to look and see where the trail ended. It stopped at a huge oak tree. He looked around making sure he saw no more blood then back to the tree where it stopped.

"If she were to be taken away or rape there would be more blood but.." He looked down at the ground under the tree. It looked burned almost. He bent down inspecting the ground and when he touch it it felt gooey. His eyes widened.

Mephiles...

"Damn...Amy must have ran from him and hid behind this tree. But he must have caught up to her and trapped her...im too late...DAMN." He cursed as his anger was getting the best off him. "I failed..." He punched the tree, splinting it in half, then knelled down to the ground cursing at himself.

"Maria forgive me...I failed..." He shook his and sighed looking up at the clear blue sky. He stood up staring at the sky trying to calm down and control himself before he looked like and outraged lunatic. "I promise this...Amy I know your still alive I will find you. But Mephiles is a DEAD man!" He hissed as he slowly left the woods with his fist balled up.

* * *

_'I think..I think that did it...' _She though while fighting to breath normally. Her smile soon faded when Mephiles started to chuckle standing up from the wall.

"Your good...being as weak as you are and," He looked down at his bruised stomach. "To actually think you left a bruise... I underestimated you." He looked back up at her, amused.

Amy glared at him and was about to speak but stopped when he wasn't in sight. She looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be found.

"Behind you." He whispered in her ear. Amy turned around, not ready for the next thing that happened. He grabbed her throat and began to choke her.

"L-let me go..." Am was beginning to turn purple as she struggled trying to gain oxygen. His grip never loosened, but only tightened as tears flowed out of her eyes. She wasn't about to let him win. With the fighting spirit she still had left she bit his hand hard enough cause blood to draw from it.

"You fool!"

He threw her to the ground harshly, not caring if he broke a bone or seriously hurt her. He didn't want her to be here as much as she did, but until his plan succeeds he's not gonna put up with her crap. He will not tolerate her discipline and will make sure she knows who shes dealing with. This is the all mighty and powerful demon Mephiles. He wasn't and isn't going to let some bitchy hedgehog girl overpower him.

"It be wise if you didn't do that again." He hissed glaring at her with his deadly serpent eyes while holding his hand.

Amy shuddered at his hard glare but being as brave she was she glared back. She tried to make an attempt to stand up but failed miserably. "Two words..." She stuck up two fingers. "Fuck...you..." She hissed not caring if Mephiles was stronger than her.

Next thing she knew she was harshly thrown against the stone wall. The impact hurt so much something crack which caused Amy to couch up blood. Her vision began to turn black as she slid down the wall. Mephiles watched her and began to slowly walk towards her. He bent down touching her cheek, staring at her with no type of emotion. She tried her best to keep her glare and eyes locked on him but was failing badly due to the impact off the wall. She was beginning to pass out as more blood seeped out her mouth.

"As much as I want to kill you right now I need you alive and breathing. So I suggest next time you keep your mouth shut and be a good girl." He said with no type of emotion. Amy Just nodded, she was in too much pain to fight back. Luckily she was able to stay conscious to hear what he had to say before she passed out.

Mephiles gently picked her up and put her on the bed, watching her silently as she struggled to breath. His right hand started to glow purple and gently, he placed it on her chest. Her whole body glowed purple as all the cuts and bruises on her began to disappear. He stopped when she looked healthy enough to be left alone. He was a bit relieved to see her breathing normally again. He did need her alive after all.

"This plan shall not fail." He said slowly walking away and disappearing into the darkness of the caves. Leaving Amy to herself.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying this so far and don't forget to review. :D**


	10. Escape Failed

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guy's it's Shaddie!**

**So first I just wanna say I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE *Gets on knees and begs for reviewers forgiveness* This summer has been SO drastic for me because of two major things.  
**

**1) Friends: I've lost a good amount of friends. I got into a really nasty fight with the two people I thought cared the most but I found out the hard way they didn't give shit about me. I took me a good week to pull myself together and get back on track with my life. My advice to you guys: Trust no one and know who your real friends are. For now I only have four but that's okay because I rather have four real ones than a bunch of fakes ones.**

**2)Family and Summer Reading: So I had too read two big books and that took up almost HALF OF MY FREAKING SUMMER! But im done now which is a relief and as we speak im out of town right now with some family and friends but I manged to steal my sisters lap top like the sneaky weasel I am and get back to my stories.**

**So again sorry and I promise to update every week or every other day if possible so sit back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Escape Failed**

Slowly the pink hedgehog fluttered her eyes open, waking up from her slumber. She whipped the crust of her eyes and with a yawn, slowly sat up and stretched gracefully, extending her arms above her head then reaching down to to her toes. She moved her neck in a circular motion and with a loud pop was satisfied and stopped stretching, taking in her surroundings.

It was as if everything was a dream. From the fluffy bed with rose petals surrounding the bottom of it to the stoned crystal embedded walls before her. It was breath taking as a smile came upon her face. She quickly frowned now realizing where she was and looked down at her hands and quickly inspecting her body for any wounds. Surprisingly she found non and sighed in relief. She only had a few cuts and dirt here and there and her body ached a little but nothing too serious.

Just as she was about to get out of bed her stomach grumbled. She held it tightly and looked around to find a glass of water and an apple on the table right next to her. She picked up the apple and inspected it carefully, then she picked up the water and looked for any signs of it being tampered with.

"I didn't do anything to it."

She looked to see the man she hated with all of her heart, leaning against the side of the pitch black cave opening in front of her.

Mephiles.

"You've been asleep for almost three days and I assumed you were hungry so I brought you some food."

Amy looked at the apple and crystal clear water then back to Mephiles. Before she could even open her mouth to say something her stomach grumbled again. She clenched her teeth; ignoring the pain and shoot a glare at Mephiles. She knew he was physically stronger than her and if she said the wrong thing he could kill her in a second but seeing as he needed her and had no intentions on killing her she decided to push her luck.

"I don't want any of your damn food!" She tossed the apple to the ground but before it could even make it an inch to the ground it was surrounded by a purple light and was set back on the table.

Amy looked in amazement and looked towards Mephiles who had a calm expression on his face. His left hand was glowing purple for a second as it rose in the air. The purple light stopped as he carelessly put his hand back down to his side and looked at Amy with his cold serpent eyes. That look sent shivers down her spine and scared her, but she didn't show it and returned his gaze.

"If you wish to starve yourself then so be it." He began to walk away.

"I have some matters to attend to and if you have not eaten by the time I get back I will not be pleased."

And with that he was gone.

Amy clenched her stomach, trying to hold back her tears from her lack of hunger. Sighing in defeat she took the apple in bite into it. The rich flavors from the apple melted into Amy's mouth as she took another bite, not caring if swallowing hurt. Right now she was too hungry too care about anything as she took one bite after another. As soon as she was done she reached for the glass of water and gulped it down in seconds.

When she was done she finally really looked at the cave and starred at the opening of the cave. She squinted her eyes but couldn't really tell what it led to. Slowly, she got out of bed and headed towards the opening. "I have to take a chance. No matter what I have to get out of here and back to Sonic."

She gulped and stepped back. Anything could be in that cave. Creatures could be lurking in the darkness of the cave ready to devour her, but if she didn't try she would never know. She just had to find an exit and get back to her friends no matter what happens.

With her head held high she entered.

At first everything seems pitch black but a blue light illuminated the middle of the cave. Quickly, Amy headed towards the blue light to see three other cave openings. In the middle, glowing bright, was a large blue crystal with mini crystals growing from the bottom, surrounding it. The light coming from the crystal was so beautiful and hypnotizing. Without thinking clearly Amy walked towards it and touch it, but quickly regretted it when a rush of static rushed up her arm. Quickly Amy pulled back and turned her attention to the three cave openings.

"Dammit, which one is it?" She growled in frustration.

That's when a gust of wind hit her. It was coming from the far left cave opening.

"Wind...that's a sign that im close to the exit!" Amy smiled.

She headed into that cave opening and walked for what felt like hours into what looked like a forest. It wasn't like your typical forest thought, grass was a light purple color, the trees were black with glowing blue leafs, many strange flowers grew everywhere, there were two rivers and glowing blue butterflies flew everywhere.

Amy couldn't help but take a look around. The place was beautiful yet so strange and yet it was surprising that Mephiles owned something like this.

"Okay Amy focus. This is no time to look around and frolic. I have to get out of here." Amy said to herself and headed back to the cave opening.

Just when all seemed to be going somewhat well the sound of dogs barking caught her attention. She looked back to see three crystallized dogs growling at her. Slowly, Amy put her hands up and backed away.

"G-good doggies, n-n-nice doggies." She reached her hand out to pet one but it bite her hand, making her scream out in pain and back up against a tree.

"Dammit." She cursed.

She looked at her options. She could either climb up the tree or try to make a run for it. If she climbed up the tree she would be safe but it's not guaranteed when Mephiles will return and what he will do to her if he found out she tried to escape. If she tried to make a run for it the dogs would probably chase after her and if she tripped or made one false move, she was done for.

Climb the tree. Amy nodded and began to climb the tree but quickly slide down from it. "Ow, ow, ow!" The tree was like a rose full of thrones and it cut Amy's hands badly. She tried to endure the pain but it hurt to much as tears began to leak from her eyes. The scent of blood dropping on the grass made the dog's go crazy. They started to howl and slowly closed Amy in.

_'What do I do. What do I do.' _Amy thought as she looked around frantically for a solution, but sadly could not find one. She was trapped and there was no escape.

This is it.

This is where her life ends and such a short time at that. Through the eighteenth years of her life she's experienced nothing but mostly sadness, heart break, pain, and sorrow. The man of her dreams was taken away from her and she didn't even have a chance to kiss him or do anything with him that she wanted to. But did he even care?

Amy shook her head. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she smiled; taking in her last moments of life. The crystal dogs got closer and closer until the closed her in. They bared they crystal fangs and growled loudly, nipping at Amy's legs.

"This is it...this is where I d-die...but for what it's worth im just glad I got to live long enough to see you happy...Sonic..."

The dogs jumped at her and then.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Short but the next chapter will be out soon. Like I said before sorry about the slow updating but now I can get back on track ANNNND I have a new story! It's called 'Paradise' and if you like comedy, adventure, romance, action and SilvAmy with a bunch of other crack pairings you should go check it out like NOW.**

**Shaddie out :3**


End file.
